Imaginary
by thegoldentouch
Summary: A chance meeting brings two lonely souls together, can they save themselves, or will they sink together? Post-Series AU, Seto/Ryou. Under Reconstruction.
1. A Boy Meets The Man

**

* * *

**

**Imaginary  
Chapter One :** A Boy Meets The Man.  
_by_  
**Cathy-Bloom**

**Disclaimer**: I really, really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! .. Really. This is a post-series AU, which discounts the final chapter of the show in which the Pharaoh regains his memories and the whole world turns to puppies and kittens.. Seriously. Future extracts of yaoi, you've been warned.  
**AN: **If you're reading this, you'll probably realise that some serious revision has happened to this chapter. The most notable changes being the switch from a first person point of view to a third person point of view, the second being an attempt to _de_-emofy the quality of the writing and perhaps remove some of the OOCness of Kaiba's character. I've been considering rewriting this story for a while now, being that I was terribly unhappy with how it was but didn't feel right about just deleting it. For a long time it's been left with the tag, _discontinued _but a sudden decision to try revising it has given me hope that maybe, one day it will be completed. Which, considering I lost the outline of the plot with my old computer, is quite a challenge. Wish me luck.

* * *

The morning is grey and dull, an ominous rolling of dismal grey clouds tumbling overhead that threaten rain sometime in the near future. All of this was, however, completely irrelevant to the occupant of an immaculately polished black stretch limousine who was supposedly reading over the business section of the newspaper.

Slender fingers reached mechanically for his eyes to compensate for the insistent slip of wire frames that had reached halfway down the bridge of his nose before they are caught. Readjusting the thin wire frames with a slight grumble of frustration, Seto realised that even after two years of the damn 'reading glasses' he was still unable to get used to them. They were just one of the many sure signs that he had spent too much of his 'young life' reading over towering piles of paper-work and staring at a computer screen.

One of the many perils of being a teen aged CEO.

Swatting irritably at the hints of a carefully disordered mess that were lingering teasingly in the edges of his vision and making the task that he was attempting to do nearly impossible. _To think_, he mused to himself with just a hint of a smirk touching his lips, _that the 22 year old wonder of the technological world, the genius of the Duel Monsters phenomena and the person in sole charge of Kaiba Corporation, Seto bloody Kaiba, can't even concentrate on reading the stock exchange._

A black briefcase has already been tossed carelessly aside, brimming with documents urgently in need of signing and endless stacks of paper work and proposals that had been ignored already for too long and would have taken most of the day to complete, but now are threatening to extend right into the night due to this decidedly pointless sidetrack. All because of the insistent nagging of a secretary that, Kaiba was certain, had been planted in his office by someone with a _massive _grudge against him.

_Charity work_. The very idea of it gave Seto chilling visions of a sea of snotty-nosed children holding out their worthless cards for him to sign, squealing _Kaiba! _in their nauseatingly sweet little voices through gappy, toothless grins. Again he would be forced to acknowledge another _Worthy Cause_, donate a sizable sum of money and have his picture taken while some nameless, nauseating do-gooder head of said _Worthy Cause_ greased and slobbered all over him. _Ugh_.

With some effort he managed to turn his mind from the disturbing images that arose from the words _Charity _and _work _and noticed with a faint trace of satisfaction that Kaiba Corp stock had risen a few points over night and, with a decidedly unhealthy stirring of amusement, that _Industrial Illusions _stock had dropped.

Seto raised his head to glance out the window as the driver slowed and found, with a grimace, that he was only stopping for a traffic light.

Turning his attention back to the paper now resting, unwanted, in his lap he folded it and set it aside, aimlessly allowing blue eyes to wander toward the god-forsaken briefcase. Almost mechanically he reached for it, with a grim resolve to get at least a little work done before he was dragged on yet another mind-numbing tour of whatever _this _months _Worthy Cause _was before handing them a sizable sum of cash in exchange. Seto was fairly certain that _they_ were getting the better deal.

Habitually adjusting the wire frames that insistently slid down the bridge of his nose, he reached for the document resting on the very top of the pile and take it in both hands to read over. Immediately he felt the urge to slam the briefcase shut again and toss it out the window as yet another proposal about installing more water coolers on the third floor of Kaiba Land danced tauntingly in front of his eyes. _Not again._

Expression as stormy as the weather outside he hurriedly placed the document back on top of the others and took a long, calming deep breath. _I will fire her_, he decided with a surprising amount of calm, _I will get through this absurd day and then I will fire her_.

Slamming the briefcase shut over top of it, he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being able to cut himself off from the mountain of paperwork so easily. Rubbing at the corners of his eyes, he sighed. A seemingly endless stream of paperwork and pointless bureaucracy had left him feeling drained, it had been such a long time since he'd done anything _other _than the mindless tasks of the CEO. He hadn't even _duelled _in months.

Not that he'd mention this to anyone else of course, he had learned his lesson from the Big Five very well.

When the limousine began to slow again he lifted his head to peer out of the tinted windows, catching a glimpse of the looming structure of Domino South Hospital ahead he realised that they were finally arriving.

"We have arrived Kaiba, Sir," the driver announced in a dull monotone that suggests he'd been quite successful in turning himself into a machine-like entity.

_Must remember to give him a pay raise_, Seto mused with a twitch of his lips.

At last the skies opened up and with soft splattering rain began to pelt the roof of the limousine, spilling down over the tinted windows in tiny overlapping rivulets as the limousine pulled into the main entrance of the giant hospital and slowed to a halt before the great glass doors. With a sense of ritual that was all too familiar to him Seto waited as the bodyguard who had been sitting in the front passenger seat slid out of his own seat to open the door for him. Nodding briefly to the man as he slid out of the limousine he walked determinedly towards the doors, ignoring the spill of raindrops as they slid down his face and dripped over the black leather of his newest coat. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the pounding footsteps of his bodyguard as he hurried along behind him.

Seto Kaiba had always been one to dress for the occasion and today's ensemble was nothing less than appropriate (at least in his eyes). From head to toe he was decked out in black, from the pristine, new leather coat that had been tailor made to perfection, to the soft black button down shirt beneath, equally well tailored black slacks and shining, buckled black boots. He looked as if he were attending a funeral rather than donating to a charity. He found it oddly appropriate.

Domino South was one of the biggest hospitals in the city, even when compared with the monolith of central Domino that was Kaiba Corp, it was an impressive structure. Seto found himself wondering why, of all the local hospitals, this one had been nominated as their latest charity case.

Saving such thoughts for later Seto steeled his face as he was hit with a blast of central heating and the doors rolled open before him. Even at this time of the morning the main foyer of the hospital was buzzing with activity, patients and visitors alike crowding the admissions desk. From his vantage point Seto could already glimpse the gift shop as it began opening, the doors to the emergency department which were constantly sliding open and shut and the crowded waiting area full of wailing children, pained expressions and worried faces. With the his bodyguard fading into a shadow at his side. Seto swept into the building with the force of personality that had made him such a powerful player in the business world over the years, blue eyes already scouting faces for the inevitable media presence that covered these events. _Odd, _he realised with a touch of a frown, _nothing._

Undaunted he stayed well clear of the crowded admissions desk and strode towards the comparatively quiet information desk, the receptionist lifting her head with a false pasted-on smile which slipped briefly the second she caught sight of who was approaching her.

"Good morning, Mister Kaiba," she declared in a bright, clear voice which was strongly reminiscent of Yuugi Motou. _Negative one point for the receptionist_.

"We've been expecting you," she continued her obviously well-rehearsed greeting as she rose to her feet and swept around the desk to guide him in the suitable direction.

Her heels made brisk, efficient clicks across the spotless floor as she led him towards a pair of innocuous wooden double-doors tucked away around the corner from the information desk. Curiosity peaked at the distinct _lack _of ceremony Seto conceded to follow, the shadow of his body-guard following swiftly behind as they passed through the doors and into a largely empty room. Housing a long polished wood table surrounded by comfortable leather chairs, Seto was surprised to find only two other people inside.

A tall, greying man with a worn face and thick-lensed glasses stood at the other end of the room, speaking in a low, hushed voice to a younger, considerably more vibrant man who had to be the Chair of the Board. _Stranger and stranger_, Seto mused as he strode towards the pair.

"Mister Kaiba," the younger greets with a well-used, charming smile as he extends a hand towards mine.

_How very Western of him_, Seto mused as he shook the mans hand.

"I am Doctor Takashi Kato, the Chairman of the Hospital Board. I can't tell you how much we appreciate your very generous donation," the man rattled off, "This is Doctor Akemi Satou, the head of our Psychiatric Department, his is the department that your donation will be going towards."

The older man gave a worn stretched sort of smile as though he found it a trial to do so and bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, I expect you are a very busy man Mister Kaiba, so let's get this business over and done with, shall we?" the younger declares, suddenly all business now that the initial pleasantries are over with.

One eyebrow rising Seto found that, in spite of himself, he was becoming more and more interested. _Usually the slobbering and thank-yous go on for alot longer than this_.

Seto had always had an uncanny sense for when people were hiding things from him, it had been a ability well-honed by years of sussing out other Duelist's trap cards and had served him well in the often treacherous dealings of the business world. Right now, that sense was telling him to be cautious and Seto had learned to trust his instincts.

"How do you intend to spend the money?"

Both doctors seemed taken aback by the decidedly _blunt _question and Seto wasn't about to make any apologies. Blue eyes surveyed each face coolly, calmly in search of the tell that would give up their game. _What are you hiding?_

"We plan to update the facilities in the psychiatric wing," the younger doctor replied, suddenly wary of the youth that stood before him.

An odd smile crossed Seto's lips as an idea came to mind, ignoring the decidedly generic answer in favour of asking another question.

"How about a tour of these _facilities _then?"

* * *

Doctor Akemi Satou wasn't a particularly pleasant man.

This didn't particularly bother Seto, he had never cared much for pleasantries anyway. It did, however, mean that while he wasn't denying Seto a tour of his domain, he certainly wasn't happy about it.

With a scowl on his face that Seto was _almost _impressed by, Satou stood silently in the elevator as it rose through the floors. Seto was vaguely amused at the fact that the younger doctor had allowed such an obviously unobliging man to be alone with their benefactor for any amount of time. He obviously wasn't worried about Seto withdrawing his donation any time soon.

Usually heads of department would be prattling on about what the money would be spent on and just how helpful it was, hoping to secure future donations for their department. This one, however, merely scowled as the elevator doors sprung open with a cheerful, _'ding!'_ that announced their arrival on the seventh level of the hospital.

He stalked out of the elevator, leaving Seto to follow him with the barest narrowing of his eyes as he realised that the doctor honestly _did _believe he was superior to him.

"This is the Lloyd Psychiatric Wing," Satou announced with a sharp, encompassing gesture of his hand.

The hall was dimly lit and painted a pale shade of cream, the floors obviously having been washed for the occasion were still wet and a strong smell of disinfectant permeated the air. A golden embossed plaque set into the wall next to the elevators was the only acknowledgement of the 'Lloyd' who had sponsored the wing to be built, beyond that rows of closed wooden doorways stretched the breadth of the corridor. But, more unnerving than the sparseness of the place, was the complete and utter _silence_.

"Where are your patients?"

The question had left Seto's mouth before he'd even realised what he was intending to say, so surprised was he by the emptiness of the floor in comparison to the bustling business of the rest of the hospital.

"In their rooms I suspect," was the cold reply as he resumed his quick pace down the hallway, leaving Seto and his bodyguard to walk behind him.

Irritation beginning to rise at the man's attitude, Seto found himself striding down the corridor after the doctor, arms crossed over his chest and eyes processing label after label of names as they streamed passed him. Every room of any significance (none of which seem to host any patients) was announced in a sharp, irritable tone as they walked passed it. The only sign Seto had seen that they actually had any patients at all was when they strode passed a room where a few patients stared blankly at a television screen playing an old black and white film.

This was perhaps why Seto was so surprised when one of the long line of doors ahead of them creaked open. His eyes lifted with unashamed curiosity and found, to their surprise, that the person on the other side of that stare was someone he recognised.

Shocking white hair that fell in soft messy spikes around his chin, a tall, thin frame and positively giant warm brown eyes with an odd vacant smile.

"_Bakura._"

Seto Kaiba was a hard man to surprise, but it was safe to say that he had not been expecting _that_.

"Kaiba-kun," he replied in a soft polite voice that Seto only vaguely remembered from his school days.

Seto didn't even notice as the doctor swept back up the corridor towards them, his eyes narrowed with irritation. He was too busy staring at the bewildering sight of his former classmate as he hovered, uncertainly in the doorway of the room he had just opened.

"What are you doing here?"

The odd smile that twitched on the other boy's lips drew the elder Kaiba brother's attention to the plain clothes he was wearing. _Hospital issue_. _Oh_.

"Bakura-kun is a patient here," was the sharp reply from Satou as he moved to stand halfway between the pair, effectively separating them, "Do you know him?"

"We went to the same school," Bakura replied, his huge brown eyes turning slowly between the doctor and Seto himself.

His head tilts to the side, silver strands of hair that were cropped shorter than Seto remembered shifting across his face as he stared with a frank, open curiosity at the elder Kaiba brother. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as the white-haired boy _stared_.

A flash of gold caught Seto's eye, drawing his eyes towards the barest glimpse of what could only be that cursed ring the white-haired boy had always worn, hidden beneath his shirt. Seto felt his stomach clench briefly at the memories that awoke at the thought of that ring.

He remembered the golden items all too well and certainly hadn't lamented the loss of them from his life, apparently Ryou Bakura hadn't had the same luck.

The realisation that the Doctor was now reprimanding the white-haired boy for wandering the corridor caused an unexplained spark of anger to arise within the elder Kaiba brother and he surprised even himself with with the snap of, "_That's _enough," that left his mouth.

Both the white-haired boy and his doctor jumped with surprise, turning to look at the elder Kaiba with equally bewildered expressions, though the doctor's soon turned to a frown.

"I wish to speak with Bakura," Seto found himself saying before he could stop himself, the demand falling easily from his tongue and his eyes sharp and annoyed as they pinned down the Doctor's own stare.

Seto didn't bother to wait for the man's consent, instead turning expectantly towards the white-haired boy who stared as he held the door of his room wide open. Getting perhaps more pleasure out of seeing the irritation on the Doctor's face than he should, Seto swept inside of the shoebox that was masquerading as a room and allowed his eyes to roam over the surroundings. A sharp hand-signal had his bodyguard stopping short to wait in the doorway, reservations clear in his eyes as he watched the white-haired boy follow his boss inside.

The interiors of the rooms that lined the corridors, it seemed, were as characterless as the exterior. The room was dull and dark, the walls bare except for a few photos pinned to a corkboard, a stereo resting on the bed-side table was fitted with headphones and a single, uncomfortable-looking bed.

Seto cast his eyes around and decided to remain standing, watching instead as Bakura followed him inside and sat at one end of his bed, folding his legs neatly beneath him before staring intently intently at his unexpected visitor with those eerie brown eyes.

Seto Kaiba had never been much for personal interaction, a fact that he had never really lamented until now. It probably would have made things a lot easier on him now.

"Bakura."

His head once again had tilted on an angle, curious eyes were fixed on Seto's face as though trying to decipher his thoughts. Seto wasn't exactly sure what he had been intending to say in the first place.

"I don't get many visitors," he announces abruptly, the unexpected comment providing a chance for Seto to think of something to say. "Otogi-kun comes sometimes. Usually twice a week."

"What about your family, your friends?" Seto finally managed to speak, his own curiosity pushing aside the need to figure out just why he's in there.

He stares for some time unblinking, before responding, "Otogi-kun comes sometimes."

Seto found himself wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into as he tried again, "What about Mutou and his friends?"

A slow blink is all the response the white-haired boy gave before releasing a weak sort of giggling.

"Bu-_sy,_" is the soft, sing-song reply before he shifts upon the bed, leaning back against the wall he drew his knees up to his chest, encircling them in pale thin arms and resting his chin atop them.

"What about your family?" Seto found himself unable to stop himself from saying.

_This is morbid_, he told himself firmly, _even for you._

The white-haired boy just makes that strange giggling sound again.

"Dead," he declares quite seriously, a waver of sadness flickering over his face before it is hurriedly banished, "_All _dead."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as the white-haired boy continued to stare and Seto found himself scratching around for something to say.

One hand clutched absently at the Sennen Ring hidden under the thin material of his t-shirt, for just a moment and his eyes close with a wince.

"Bakura?"

That momentary glimpse of pain was gone again in a flash making Seto wonder if it had ever been there in the first place. Instead those brown eyes, now tinged with amusement watch him again, "Yes, Kaiba-kun?"

_He's _toying_ with me_, Seto realised with some surprise. Competent duelist Ryou Bakura may have been, but it had always been his _darker _side that was the game player.

"Why are you here?" Seto finds himself repeating, eyes narrowing in upon the white-haired boy to try and pin down that elusive stare as it drifted towards the ceiling.

Bakura paused, glancing somewhat dubiously toward the open door before rocking forward and whispering in a soft, hushed voice, "Mou hitori no boku."

A moment passed where Seto realised he had been holding his breath. Seto had, for a long time, denied the existence of any _spirits _inhabiting those damned golden trinkets, but he had not been able to deny that there had been a strange darkness that seemed to overpower the people who held them. He couldn't deny Ryou Bakura's so called, _Other Self_, because he had witnessed that drastic change far too many times. _Alright_, he mused as eyes surveyed the white-haired boys face, _I'll bite_.

"They brought you here because of him?"

"Locked away," he breathes aloud brightly, as though this in itself were something to be proud of, "He can't hurt anyone anymore. He isn't very happy."

That odd smile resurfaces and the amusement in those eyes shimmers.

The change is sudden, one moment the white-haired boy is amused, almost _gloating_, and then suddenly he is grimacing and grabbing at his head, a snarl erupting from his mouth as the Sennen Ring begins to glow, muted and soft, beneath the thin material of his shirt. Then just as quickly he jerked upward and soft glow of the ring fades away, his brown eyes gleaming with amusement again as he pants from the exertion, and a chiding light, "_Bad _mou hitori no boku," drawls from his mouth.

"He isn't used to visitors," he declares calmly, as though attempting to assure the elder Kaiba that this wasn't a normal occurrence.

_May as well give it another go, _Seto thought as he eyed the other boy, _you haven't broken him yet_.

"Bakura, why did they bring you here?"

"I told you that already, Kaiba-kun," he admonishes, brown eyes playful, before abruptly shrinking back towards the wall and dropping his head low behind his knees.

Wondering what could have inspired such a reaction, Seto turned his head to find Doctor Satou leaning in the doorway, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. Seto Kaiba had had a lot of practice when it came to playing the obnoxiously rude rich kid, so it was second nature for him to sneer, "This is a _private_ conversation," at the man.

"Patients are not allowed to have their doors closed while they have visitors," the Doctor replies, eyes raised and challenging Seto's own hard stare before Bakura rises to his feet.

Moving lightly and quickly as he slipped past both men out into the hallway. He began walking down the corridor, before pausing after several steps and turning his head to peer back at the elder Kaiba brother expectantly.

Seto followed, shouldering passed the man standing in the doorway and for the second time today found himself following as the white-haired boy navigated the labyrinthine turns of the corridors. Abruptly he turns and pushes his way through a doorway, hurrying up a small flight of steps without hesitation and pushing through the single door at the top.

Wind sent splatters of rain cascading through the doorway and Seto suddenly realised where the white-haired boy had been leading him. The footsteps of his bodyguard and Doctor Satou echoing in Seto's ears, he watched the wind toss the white-haired boy's hair wildly backwards and felt it catch the end of his trench-coat.

Bakura didn't even seem to notice the rain, however, as he stepped right out into the middle of it, the rain soaking through his clothing almost immediately and plastering his hair to his face. When he turns back to the doorway his eyes are bright with excitement. He may as well have said, _I dare you_.

Obligingly Seto stepped out in the rain, unable to defy even such a small challenge and the white-haired boy began to laugh. It was loud and distorted by the wind and the rain which was driving through the thinner layers of their clothing and plastering their hair against their faces. Suddenly Ryou Bakura seemed unguarded, alive and unrestricted.

The rain by now had completely soaked both of them through, only Seto's leather jacket showing any resistance at all to the downpour, it dripped over the black surface to pool at his feet.

"Kaiba-kun," he declares aloud with that same, strangely amused tone, "You look like a wet dog."

Seto fought the urge to laugh at the proclamation, instead retorting, "And _you_ look like a drowned rat."

"I don't like it very much here," Bakura declared aloud finally, pausing as he reached the railing that surrounded the rooftop, leaning forwards against it to stare at the surrounding city shrouded in misty rain.

"Why is that?" Seto inquired, slightly unnerved by his closeness to the edge of the building.

It was _definitely _amusement in his eyes as the white-haired boy turned, lips curved in that same odd little smile as he replied, "They think I'm crazy."

"I'm not crazy," he confirmed, obviously seeing something on Kaiba's face that disagreed with him.

"Just misunderstood," Seto replied, the traces of sarcasm that lingered over the words being acknowledged by a faint twitch of the white-haired boy's lips.

"Misunderstood," he affirms laughingly, eyes fixed firmly on Seto's face as the rain battered down around them.

Seto couldn't help but see something of Mokuba, in the white-haired boy and maybe even something of himself had he not taken his life into his own hands. Ryou Bakura had let himself be stepped on a few too many times.

It was with surprise that Seto realised that the white-haired boy was shaking with the cold. On instinct alone he moved forward, reaching out a hand hesitantly to shake the other boys shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

When Bakura raised his eyes to meet Seto's, the elder Kaiba brother was almost overwhelmed by the sadness in those eyes.

"Please," he declared, his voice so inappropriately _polite_, "Call me Ryou."

It was with a sudden insight that Seto realised, that he knew exactly what was wrong with Ryou Bakura. He was _lonely_.

"Ryou," the elder Kaiba replied, still unbalanced by the revelation he'd just had.

A hint of a smile twitches at the other boy's lips as rain poured steadily down his face. It took a while for Seto to realise that not all the water running down his face is rain and suddenly feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he dropped his arm back to his side and turned his head toward the skyline.

If it were Mokuba, Seto would probably have let him cry on his shoulder, but then again Mokuba had never been much of a crier so Seto couldn't really say. The rest of the world would probably be told to deal with their problems on their own time, _he _wasn't their counsellor. Seto doubted that, that particular approach would improve the situation either.

For a while Seto stood, uncomfortably in silence before deciding he'd _caused _the damn problem so he'd better deal with it and awkwardly reaching out to pat him stiffly on the shoulder. Instead Seto found himself presented with a dripping bundle of white haired person clinging to his waist.

Seto stiffened awkwardly at the additional contact, arms hanging at his side as the white-haired boy sobbed. In his mind, Seto had already decided that if Ryou Bakura had been completely in control of himself that the white-haired boy wouldn't have even _considered _touching him, let alone _hugging _him. Deciding that calming him down would probably be the best option, Seto hesitantly patted him on the back with one arm, pretending he was trying to calm down a hypothetically hysterical Mokuba than one of Yugi-tachi's lackeys that was never, really part of the group.

He couldn't help but notice just how thin the white-haired boy, granted he'd always been very slender from what Seto remembered of him, but it seemed as if there was no flesh left on his figure. It was unsettling in a way that provoked Seto's suspicions about the Hospital all over again. The obvious _fear _with which Bakura had treated the Doctor wasn't a good sign. Seto remembered that in High School, even the toughest of bullies had given Bakura a wide berth. Seto had always assumed it was a natural sense of self-preservation, provoked by the presence of Bakura's _other _self.

That the white-haired boy had dealt with that darkness and yet could still show fear in the face of someone who was supposed to be _helping _him, was slightly worrying.

Not that Seto _cared _about the white-haired boy, but if the Hospital was dodgy then the donation he had just handed over could be bad for business.

Splatters of rain rolled down Seto's back and that same surge of anger that he had felt earlier began to reemerge. Seto had barely even acknowledged Ryou Bakura's _existence _during their entire schooling years, only during Battle City had Seto even really noticed him. The fact that it was _him, _Seto Kaiba, the cold-hearted bastard who didn't give a damn about anyone who didn't bear the Kaiba name, who had the kid crying into his tailor-made clothing made his blood boil. _Where the hell were his friends?_

Yugi-tachi had _claimed _him as one of their group of friends. Seto had born witness to enough of Anzu's infamous speeches about friendship to know them by heart, but when it really came down to it, where were they?

While one of their friends suffered inside the walls of a Psychiatric Department, they were _busy_. Who knew how long he had been in there, with only the other misfit of their little group visiting him. Seto found that his respect for the DDM-Inventor had risen considerably.

When the rain seemed to beat down with even more ferocity, striking the ground and the pair of them hard enough to actually hurt, Seto was finally convinced that they needed to return inside.

Realising that Bakura was actually trembling with the cold and was refusing to relinquish his hold, Seto tried to make his way towards the door with the other boy clinging to him. Making little process, he finally give up and swept him off of the ground as he had done with Mokuba when they were both much younger and carrying him instead. The kid was _ridiculously _light.

Seto pushing the door open awkwardly, wondering just what kind of psychiatric hospital would leave a doorway like that _unlocked _to an open rooftop. Back in the dry, warmth of the hospital Seto realised just how completely soaked they both were as water pooled behind them, leaving a nice trail of clean-up for the janitors.

Back inside, Seto set the other boy back onto his feet.

"Kaiba?" he murmurs aloud, wide brown eyes boring straight into Seto's, caught between confusion and curiosity.

He was still shaking violently, white-hair plastered to his scalp and dripping water over his face. Seto thought that perhaps he really was crazy. After all, how many sane people went out and stood in the pouring rain by choice?

_Aside from yourself of course_, a snide voice in the back of Seto's head reminded him.

Making a split-second decision Seto shed the only piece of clothing he had that had been largely immune to the rain, his trench-coat, and wrapped it around the white-haired boy's thin shoulders. It positively swamps his slight form making him appear even more child-like than before.

It was that final act that finally tipped Seto over the edge and with an abruptness that surprised even him he declared, "I have to go now."

Hastily Kaiba backed away, searching his pockets for the cellphone he'd been carrying, when wordlessly Ryou handed it over. It had obviously been inside his trench-coat pocket.

With that Seto turned and strode hastily back down the corridor the way they had come still able to feel those giant brown eyes on his back.

* * *

Pearls and swine bereft of me;  
Long and weary my road has been.  
I was lost in the cities;  
Alone in the hills;  
No sorrow or pity for leaving, I feel.  
- _I Am The Highway_, Audioslave.

* * *


	2. Long Nights

**Imaginary**  
**Chapter Two**: Long Nights  
_by_  
Cathy-Bloom

**A/n**: Revision, revision, revision.

* * *

Ryou didnt remember it ever being quite so cold before.

The hospital, he knew, was generally very well heated, but in the early hours of the morning when the sun had still yet to rise and the moon had already set, the very air seemed to turn to ice against his skin. He had tried, before, to sleep through those hours, bundled up in his blankets and the warmest clothes he could find, but night after night he awoke shivering in those darkest of hours.

Granted, he _was _supposed to be sleeping right now, but sleep doesn't come easily when there's a very real fear that you might freeze to death should you try. Ryou called it self-preservation, the insistant alarm that awoke him every night at the same time, but then again, he also knew that he was lying through his teeth.

These were the darkest hours, the time of the _thief king_.

Naturally, Ryou wasn't a big fan of them.

In the rooms next to his, Ryou could hear people moving around. It seemed that everyone was restless tonight.

His hair was still damp, not so surprising considering how drenched he had been earlier.

The second that Kaiba had left they had dragged him off and locked him up in here again with stern reminders that such behaviour would _not _be tolerated. They had tried to take Kaiba's jacket as well, but with a stubborness that Ryou still couldn't really explain he had flatly refused to give it up. In the end they had given up and settled for locking him in again, all alone in the dark.

With another shiver Ryou drew the covers up around his shoulders and drew his knees up close to his chest. He still could hardly believe that Kaiba had been there, the shock of seeing him of all people, had been enough to have him acting like the lunatic that they all _thought _he was.

_Good job Ryou_, he found himself chiding himself, _if he was any doubt about your sanity before, he sure isn't now._

And why it _mattered _he couldn't fathom, why it mattered that Seto Kaiba thought he was insane today when the CEO hadn't even crossed his mind the day before was beyond him. But it did matter, that he was sure of.

The weight of Kaiba's warm, expensive leather jacket with the Kaiba Corp logo emblazened on it was oddly comforting.

It was a sign that yesterday someone had seen him, someone had _talked _to him.

Carefully he ran his fingers over the slick leather, fingertips tracing light patterns over the fine material that was so very different to the rough, cheap cotton sheets and scratchy woolen blanket.

Before he knew it the darkest hours of night had passed and the sounds of the early morning routine began to rise in hallways beyond. He could hear fat raindrops drumming against the ceiling far above and the footsteps of the night wardens as they made their last rounds.

The dark seems less tangible now, it's time of power has passed and with it Ryou could almost feel the presence of his _Other Self_ recede, denied his freedom for another night.

Ryou could feel him, a constant threat in his mind ever vigilant, just waiting for him to lose focus, to lose control just _enough _for him to escape.

_Never again_, Ryou declared defiantly in his mind.

'_Idiot,_' is the sneered response, drifting idly through his mind. Disdainful, _annoyed._

Ryou readjusted the jacket around himself, smoothing the leather over his shoulders, just as Kaiba had the day before.

To Ryou that jacket seemed like a shield, protecting him from that god-awful silence and _loneliness _that has plagued him for so long. That silence that seems to last for an eternity and that he can never quite rid himself of. The silence that seperates him from everyone around him, shutting them out quite as effectively as slamming a door in their faces and as the silence continues walls begin to appear. Walls upon walls upon walls all shutting out the noise in the world and all that's left is _silence_.

So thick it's almost suffocating. Sticking in your throat, freezing your lungs and making it a struggle to even breathe. Silence so loud that you can no longer _hear_, so thick it strangles you should you give it the chance. The silence that he feared even more than the dark, silence that threatens to suffocate you in your dreams, sending you to that faraway place that fairytales were made of. Those fields that you only see inside your dreams.

Those dreams were all that was left in this place, filled with shadows and _silence_ lurking around every corner, readying itself to snatch you away. But those dreams, so beautiful that he could lose himself in them, that's what they say makes him crazy. Dreams where the people he love are always there, where he can see his sister's face and hear his mother laugh. Dreams where his father is _there_, always _there_.

Perhaps he was just an optimist at heart, or maybe he just couldn't stand living in a world where everything he loved withered and died, Ryou had never been able to tell.

He knew, logically, that his dreams were just that, _dreams. _But sometimes it was just easier to pretend for a while, after all, what did reality have left to offer him?

He had found a place, all those years ago, when his _Other Self _in a fit of temper had destroyed his soul room.

It had been, he recalled, like lying under the stars on a clear, summers night. The grass cool beneath you, the air still and silent. It was the closest to peaceful that Ryou Bakura could ever recall being in his life, because in that place it didn't _matter _that he was alone or that it was quiet and dark. In that place Ryou had felt _whole_.

Outside of that place the world was so _busy_, everybody keeping up appearances, shielding themselves from everybody else. Ryou knew that that was how people like Kaiba survived, holding on tight to their own shields and never letting anyone close enough to see through them.

Sometimes Ryou wondered what had really happened the day that he had been brought here. His _Other Self _had been angry, he knew that. But that day something had seemed to just _break_, as if he had given up and everything had just crumbled away until all he could see were the stars.

He hadn't realised then what had happened, all he knew was that it _hurt_ and he couldn't get up off the floor and that he couldn't stop _laughing_.

He had laughed so hard that his sides ached and tears streamed down his cheeks, laughed until he could barely breathe, and he was still laughing when his next door neighbour found him and called an ambulance. The only person that had come was Otogi, carefully making excuses for the Yuugi-tachi for his first couple of visits.

Then they had moved him here.

It had broken what remained of his father's beaten heart, when they called him. He had never looked so old as the day that he arrived, staring in horror at the one surviving member of his family and realising that he was, essentially, _gone_.

He had been so tired, Ryou had seen it in his face. He had blamed himself and he hadn't recovered from it, opting instead to run back to Egypt not long afterwards.

The news hadn't been surprising when it came. The dig site he had been working on had collapsed in on him, burying him alive with ten others of his crew. The truth of the matter was that he had been dead in every way that really counted for a long, long time.

Kaiba, I think was more right than he'd believe when he said that I was misunderstood, we all are in a sense. It was _such _a cliche, Ryou knew, but it was essentially true.

Otogi tried to understand and in many ways he did. He had felt the loneliness that Bakura had always grappled with. Otogi had made excuses for the others, though Ryou had known from the start that they weren't for the Yuugi-tachi's benefit.

Five years had passed since he'd first arrived and Ryou knew, that he was just as sane as he'd ever been. The only danger that had ever been inside of him was his _Other Self_, and Ryou had learned to deal with him long since.

The squeak of wheels rolling down the corridor jerked Ryou out of his thoughts as he realised that the night-wardens must have finished their shift. Another night passed safely without any slip-ups. Sure enough with a low groan the lights begin to flicker on, creeping in under the gap beneath the door, and the familiar sounds of the day-nurses, still drowsy with sleep beginning their rounds take over from the quiet of the night.

The jangle of keys registered in his ears, a sign that the drug cart rounds had begun. The drugs were meant to stop him from _seeing_ things that aren't really there. What _they_ had yet to realise was that his Other Self_ was_ really there and that all their drugs were doing was making him feel dazed.

A distinct dirisive snort echoed through his head and Ryou's mouth twitched with laughter at the grumbling that seeps through from his _Other Self'_s thoughts.

In the relative quiet of morning a faint whistling echoed up the hallway and all traces of laughter dropped away from him in an instant. A shiver crawled slowly down his spine and he drew back against the wall, pressed into the corner of his bed with the jacket wrapped tightly around him. _He's here again_.

With each jingle of keys and squeak of wheels, Ryou could _feel _him drawing closer to his room. Fear like he had never thought possible to feel rolled over him in nauseating waves.

Ryou listened, transfixed as _his_ footsteps draw closer, as he opens the room up next door. The whistling only stops to release a muffled sentence. Wondering just when he had become so _weak_, he tugged the covers up around him, and clutched on to Kaiba's coat as if it would summon him up right here. He was startled to discover that he was shaking and his hands had grown clammy.

Suddenly feeling as if he couldn't breathe, Ryou listened as the keys jingled and his door-knob turned. Unceremoniously the door swings open and he strides inside, broad-shoulders all that meet the tiny view that Ryou allowed himself to see before he squished his eyes firmly shut. Yet his face is there, unshaven, plain brown eyes, limp black hair that droops over a strongly featured face. Tall and unbearably strong.

His skin crawled the moment that the man spoke, "Good morning, little Rabbit. Hiding again I see?"

The floor creaks beneath his feet as he strides across the room.

"I've got your medication here, Bakura-kun," he chides, tugging at the blankets as Ryou clung desperately to Kaiba's jacket.

A sudden cold rolled over Ryou as the battle with the blankets was abruptly lost.

"I wish you wouldn't hide away little Rabbit," he admonishes aloud, before his eyes are drawn to Kaiba's coat.

He reaches for it with a narrowed stare, his eyes narrowing as Ryou jerked out of the way.

"Where'd you find this, little Rabbit? It looks expensive to me."

He pauses and Ryou creaked open an eye to find his eyes fixed on the logo emblazened onto the lapels of the coat.

"Did you take this from Kaiba when he was here?" He demands abruptly reaching again for the coat.

He grips hold of the leather, with a firm grip and Ryou snapped back in a panicked voice, "Let _go_!".

As if he _was _Kaiba and he could demand things and people would _listen_.

The anger dissipates from _his _voice and is replaced by that same, unsettling attempt at _nice_.

"Easy there, litte Rabbit," he chides again, still tugging at the coat furiously, eventually wrenching it right out of Ryou's grasp and holding it up with a frown.

"How did you get this?" he demands, inspecting the Kaiba Corp logo standing out prominently against the expensive black leather.

Having lost the coat and whatever courage he had been able to summon with it, Ryou shrunk back into the corner and now, devoid of both blankets and Kaiba's coat, he shivered.

_He_ moves forward frowning, one hand holding onto Kaiba's coat while the other reaches out in an attempt to make me look at him.

Panicking Ryou lashed his arms out furiously, not wanting him any closer than he'd already gotten.

He snagged hold of one arm and then the other, eyes steely, "_Stop!_" he commands, the fake demeanour disappearing in an instant and continuing to tighten his grip until Ryou could feel his bones creak.

"How did you get Kaiba's jacket?" he repeats clearly and calmly.

Ryou averted his eyes, ignoring the hold on his arms and sinking down against the corner until he heard a familiar, _angry _voice, "Get off of him!".

An angry Otogi Ryuuji was something that even the stupidest of men knew to fear and as he swiftly crossed the room, boots clicking angrily across the floor the nurse turned, remarkably calm as he asked, "Do you have the authority to be here?"

"You heard me," Otogi repeats himself, green eyes flashing angrily as he stalked fearlessly to match the other man toe for toe, hands coming to a rest on his hips.

The nurse narrowed his eyes back, throwing Kaiba's coat over his shoulder before shoving the little container with Ryou's pills in it down on the bed-side cabinet. "I'll be back," he warned sharply before turning and sweeping out the door, resuming his usual whistling.

Otogi stood and glared at the man until he was out of sight before turning towards the white-haired boy, a worried frown evident on his face, "Are you alright, Ryou?"

"I'm alright," Ryou found himself replying, merely relieved that Otogi was present.

He crossed his arms, still breathing quite heavily before he taking a seat on the end of the bed and endeavouring to draw a smile back onto his face, declares, "It's a good thing I decided to come see you early this morning then isn't it?"

Otogi Ryuuji barely seemed to have since the first day that Ryou had met him. He still wore that ridiculous head-band, still constantly played with his hair. Ryou was sure the leather pants were the same ones he had worn in high school. The only thing that had really changed with Otogi since high school was the jacket he had brought two years ago.

"Well then Ryou-kun, tell Uncle Ryuuji what was that about this time?"

Hiis eyes are deadly serious, even with the light casual air of his speech, Otogi's eyes are always sharp and calculative. His eyes tell the truth when he just can't force himself to.

"A coat," Ryou replied, wrapping his arms back around his knees.

Otogi frowns, his eyebrows dancing downwards as he leans over and picks the mass of blankets up off the floor, extending them as an offering to his friend. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the serious expression upon his friends face and dragged the blankets back around him.

"A coat?" he questions, his eyebrows doing the talking as they rise high on his forehead.

"Kaiba's coat," Ryou admitted with a twitch of his lips.

_"Kaiba_ was here?" Otogi exclaimed, recrossing his arms over his chest and peering thoughtfully at me as he does so.

"He talked to me," Ryou informed him, feeling slightly stupid at the growing smile that spread over his lips, doubly so when Otogi merely blinked back at him.

"Kaiba was here and he talked to you," Otogi repeated slowly, lips twisting into a scowl before he inquires, dubiously, "He visited you?"

By the expression on his face Otogi seemed to think this was a sure sign that Kaiba was up to no good.

"He didn't know I was here, but then he came and talked to me," Ryou replied brightly.

"And they just let him?" Otogi exclaimed, the worry on his face surprising Ryou.

"No, he _made_ them," Ryou declared, savouring the memory of the look on Doctor Satou's face when Seto Kaiba had demanded to speak to _him_, as if he was important.

Otogi fell silent as he processed that information before he shakes his head, dismissing the thoughts for another time.

"So what's this about his coat?" he asks, frown already in place.

"Kaiba-kun put his coat on me before he left. _He_ thought that I'd just found it. But Kaiba only left it behind."

Otogi nodded slowly, seemingly accepting this and flashed one of his better smiles at the white-haired boy.

"Seems like you had an interesting day for once, eh Ryou?" he jibes lightly, grinning broadly as he took in the expression on Ryou's face.

"Kaiba was nice to me," Ryou replied.

The only way to describe the look on Otogi's face was _flabbergasted_.

"That bastard was _nice_ to you?" he exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise as he stared at the white-haired boy, obviously trying to determine whether or not he was making it up.

"Well," Otogi declared after several moments of staring at his friend, "You certainly are happy for someone who had a run-in with their least favourite person in the building."

He lent forward, squinting as though to inspect Ryou's face before placing a hand to his forehead as though checking for a fever.

"Well you aren't sick," he concludes, a teasing gleam entering his eyes as he regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what's wrong with you then?" he muses, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Aha! _I_ know," he declares grinning, "you're in _shock _from having a bastard like Kaiba be nice to you. I didn't think _nice _was in his repertoire."

"Otogi-kun," Ryou managed to get out through half-stifled laughter, baiting him intentionally with a, "Seto isn't _that _bad."

"Oh! So it's Seto now is it?" Otogi exclaimed haughtily, mockingly closing his eyes and sweeping his head to the side, his long ponytail gracefully following his actions. "So good old Otogi isn't good enough for you anymore? You moved on and found yourself a substitute."

Ryou rolled his eyes in response, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his lips. Otogi had always been good at playing the clown.

"Aah, so it's true! You've replaced me with Kaiba!" he gasps, a long slender hand pressing delicately to his chest in mock-sorrow, before he breaks down into laughter.

"Like I'll ever see him again," Ryou mused back, surprised by just how bitter he managed to sound.

Otogi's laughter came to an abrupt end as he lifted his head to stare, bewildered at his friend. "You'd want him to?" he asked finally, a curious gleam lingering in his eyes.

Ryou's cheeks burned crimson with the realisation that, _yes_, he actually would.

"I don't believe it," the dark-haired boy gasped.

Ryou's head shot up, painfully aware of the blush which stained his cheeks pink, he asked decidedly snappishly, "_What_?"

"You've got a crush on Kaiba!" he declares smugly, his eyes lighting up with horrifying glee.

"Do not," Ryou replied, forgoing the decidedly childish urge to stick his tongue out.

"You," Otogi informs him, grinning like a cheshire cat and crawling across the bed to tap his friend on the nose with a long slender finger, "Have a crush on Kaiba."

He started laughing again when Ryou felt his cheeks burn with embarassment.

"Se-_e_, you can't even deny it, Ryou-chan," Otogi drawled, pinching one of the white-haired boys cheeks between his fingers like he was a little kid.

"Don't call me that," Ryou grumbled back, swatting at the other's hands as they moved to pinch him again.

"What does it matter anyway," Ryou sighed suddenly, managing to sound terribly upset in a way that surprised even himself.

Otogi's grin faded away so fast that Ryou began to wonder if it had been there in the first place.

"He won't come back here, not after yesterday," he sighed, drooping back against the wall and realising, suddenly, that he was _terribly _pathetic.

Otogi's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turnabout and he shuffled closer to set beside the white-haired boy, leaning his head back against the wall and watching from the corner of his eyes.

Otogi had always had an uncanny knack for pointing out things that other people didn't necessarily want to see.

He seemed to realise and he shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ryou knew, that a part of him was absolutely horrified when a tear rolled down his cheek. Why had Kaiba had to visit anyway? Why had he been so _nice_?

"He just left," he murmured, staring dumbly at Otogi's chest as he shifted again.

Otogi seemed to be getting angry again, by the way he was narrowing his eyes, the tense posture and the barely visible shaking of his hands.

"Don't worry, Ryou-kun," he declares in an entirely _too _calm voice. "I'm going to sort this out? Don't you worry."

His eyes are sharpening by the minute, a signal that he's about to fly off the handle. He stands quickly, flicking his hair off his shoulders and narrowing his eyes sharply, "I'll be back later," he announces before without any more warning he storms out.

Ryou stared at the doorway that Otogi had departed from with a steadily increasing feeling of trepadition, the only thought that he could summon being, _Poor Kaiba._

* * *


	3. My Immortal

Imaginary  
Chapter Three: My Immortal.  


by Cathy-Bloom

A/N: Thanks for all of the positive reviews coming back so far ^_^;. I'm just gonna get straight into this chapter, this takes place after Otogi's visit to Ryou and is in Seto's POV.

******

Today is by all means alot brighter then yesterday, at least weatherwise that is. The sun is beaming down behind a faint mist of clouds and the sky is a slightly greyish blue, this however doesn't necessarily mean that today is going to be better then yesterday was. The obnoxious humming of my secretary is already attacking at my abused ear-drums and I'm seriously beginning to think she is only here to cause me as much misery as is possible.

Her infectious humming is slowly starting to invade my own mind, making the work that I am supposedly doing an even more dismal task then it was before, even if it is preferable over that irritating sound that she obviously thinks resembles music of some sort. I shift my eyes downwards towards the screen of my computer, adjusting the wire-frames of my glasses as they start to slip again.

The proposal that's laid out in front of me is by no means 'boring' I suppose, by all standards the complete restructuring of Kaiba Land to incorporate the latest technology developed by yours truly should be extremely intriguing. But today it seems that I cant focus, if anything my secretarys planning has backfired. Instead of giving me a rest all her 'detour' of yesterday has done is give me even more to think about.

Ryou has somehow managed to niggle his way to the surface of my thoughts, amongst the impressive layout of the new design stretched infront of me on the computer screen. No matter how hard I try to concentrate he continues to swim infront of my eyes, sad dreamy blue eyes haunting my thoughts as I try to concentrate.

He certainly never had this effect on me when we were at school. Not that I knew him particuarly well, in fact the only time I ever really came into contact with him was when he was with the Yuugi-tachi and then I was much to preoccupied with exchanging insults with the make inu or trying to beat Yuugi. Maybe thats why he never really distracted me during school, back then I had a goal. I had to beat Motou Yuugi and regain my reputation.

A small smile tugs at my lips, I never did manage to beat the little shrimp, but that doesn't really matter. After all, I did win out overall in the end, with my multi-million dollar corporation and him with his grandfathers gameshop. But Ryou... The boy refuses to get out of my mind, it's almost infuriating how he refuses to leave.

Why has he effected me so much? How did he manage to make such an impression in my mind in the space of one morning? I give up trying to concentrate on the screen infront of me and frown as I lean back into the soft leather of my desk chair. Maybe it's because he looked so damn lost, it's somewhat infuriating that someone the same age as me could be deemed clinically insane.

Gripping my fringe in my hands I give a frustrated sigh, I didn't realise until long into yesterday afternoon that I'd left my trenchcoat back there. Yet I couldn't face going back, I don't know why he has had this effect on me but something seems to snap into place while I was there. Something that I'm not quite sure that I wanted to fall into place.

But still, if I don't return then what will happen to him? All these questions won't leave me alone. Kami-sama what have I done to deserve such a suddenly guilty conscience? I haven't done anything. So why do I feel like I've hurt him somehow? Why do I feel like he's my responsibility and that I'm letting him down every second that I sit here.

Frustrated I shake my head and return to staring at the 3D display on my computer screen, the design isn't bad. It looks a lot better then the current leading proposition, I suppose that makes it choice number one then. Shaking my head in frustration I resign to glaring at the cieling, I half expect it to start cracking any second now.

Why have I been cursed with a guilty conscience? Up until yesterday morning I never even gave Ryou Bakura a second thought, but now it's like he plagues my every moment. I had hell trying to sleep last night, I ended up pulling an all-nighter and finishing off those documents that needed to be signed. Mindless driven work, that's exactly what I need right now.

The sudden buzzing from the intercom however interrupts my musings as a frantic voice exclaims. "- We tried to stop him Kaiba-sama! Honest, he says that he has urgent business -". 

I have never really believed that anybody could slam a door open, but somehow Ryuuji Otogi seems to have mastered it. As the pair of doubledoors bounce back off their respective walls and slam back to shut they barely miss hitting him as he stalks through the doorway, fitted in leather pants and a black shirt, a jacket tossed hastily over top and a mean glare in place.

"Kaiba!" he snarls out in greeting. Considering I haven't crossed paths with this particular branch of the Yuugi-tachi tree since my school days I find it quite startling that he can be in such a rage over something that I've supposedly done to offend him. "Otogi" I reply shortly, just what I need, a good brawl to get my thoughts off of Ryou Bakura.

"You better explain yourself" he snarls out as he slams his hands down flat palmed on my desk, his green eyes flashing dangerously as that ridiculous pony-tail of his spills over his shoulder. "What do you want" I reply cooly, priding myself upon my ability to stay completely calm even as he rages.

He straightens again and begins to stalk back and forwards, sounding almost hysterical now. "What do you want?" he mimics aloud, "what do you want?" he repeats again before whipping around to turn on me angrily. "I want to know why the hell you've decided to make Ryou-kun's life a misery. That's what I want. He has enough to bloody deal with without you sticking your big oar in and stirring him up!".

I blink at him several times as my mind turns over what he's said. Kami-sama, I can't escape Ryou for one bloody minute of the day. But what is he talking about? How can he say I've made Ryou's life a misery? 

"What are you talking about Otogi?" I reply mechanically, leaning back in the pretense of casuality in my chair and eyeing him with a frown. "You! I'm talking about that stunt you pulled yesterday! That's what I'm talking about. You think that you made Ryou's life better by gracing him with your bloody presence? Do you think that you've helped him even a tiny little bit? Bloody hell Kaiba. He's so bloody upset".

I can feel my nerves beginning to grate as he continues to rant, stalking back and forth every now and then letting out a shrill hysterical mocking mimic before delving further into his hysterical rant. "Either tell me what the hell you're talking about Otogi or get out! I don't have time for this" I snap finally causing him to stop in his tracks and turn on me narrowing his eyes.

"You. Showing up there yesterday, acting suddenly all nice and caring. Acting like you actually have a heart. Do you know what you've done to him? Asking all those questions and then just taking off like he doesn't matter? Like he was only there for your amusement? Hell Kaiba, he's a wreck". 

I stare at Otogi in confusion, I can feel my eyes widening and do nothing to alter my expression. He thought that I was merely there for my own entertainment? Kami-sama, no wonder my conscience is bitching at me. "You asked him why he was in there right? What happened to him?" he speaks up again and I articulate a response through a grunt.

"Well Kaiba. I'm sure you'll get a real kick out of this one won't you? I'm betting he told you it was because of 'mou hitori no boku' right?" he stares at me until I give a vague nod before continuing beginning to pace again as he begins his story. "Well in a sense it was because of his Yami. You see, while we were at school, everybody was to caught up in their own little worlds. Everybody was to obsessed with Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi. Even you".

With that he lifts his head to shoot a sharp emerald glare at me before continuing. "Well all the while Ryou was being politely ignored, only looked upon when his Yami surfaced or he did something worthy of notice. Nobody really cared what happened to Ryou Bakura, after all he was just another of the Yuugi-tachi's followers right? Nobody even knew that he was being abused physically and mentally by his yami? Nobody cared".

His eyes are sharp and somewhat bitter as he flashes them towards me, "after Battle City things got abit better for him. His Yami laid off abit, realising that he needed Ryou around and even began to tolerate him to some extent. But Ryou was having more problems then he let on. His Yami was slowly pushing him further and further towards the edge, he was ignored by nearly everyone."

He pauses in his rant, falling silent as though he's gathering his thoughts before he lifts his head towards me again, eyes blazing with his obvious anger. "Then his Yami went to far. He just completely snapped." His eyes dart away as he resumes his pacing, all the while ringing his hands, "they took him to the hospital, he was pretty beaten up. When they asked who did it to him he said it was 'mou hitori no boku'". 

He glances back towards me pointedly and realisation seems to hit. Of course they would have sent him to the Psychiatric Department, being beaten up and saying that it was your 'other self' wasn't exactly considered sane behaviour. "They made him tell them all about his Yami. Now they think he's crazy... They've got him on pills to stop him from 'seeing things'. All they do is make him dopey".

"Sometimes I wonder if that's the whole point of it" he mutters again somewhat savagely. This however catches my attention further and I decide to press him for more information. "What do you mean?" I reply frowning when he lets out a bitter laugh. "I don't want to know what they do to him when I'm not there, more then a few times I've walked in on one of the Day Nurses in a rather compromising position. It's disgusting, they take advantage of the drugs effects on them. Ryou's so bloody scared of them all it isn't even funny".

I feel my eyes widen even further as disgust writhes in my stomach. The thing that really get's me is the fact that I don't doubt Otogi's suspicions for a minute, everything he's saying, although lost and exaggerated in his angry rant only confirms what I so much as felt yesterday morning when I found myself there.

It sickens me to think of the position that those nurses have, it wouldn't surprise me if they drove a great deal of their patients further into insanity. All locked up in their little rooms unable to escape and unable to voice their protests. The disgust that swills inside of me doesn't surprise me, no wonder he was so easily emotional yesterday. He was frightened.

Somehow I feel again that strong urge whcih reminds me of Mokuba, I want to protect him. "Well Kaiba? Are you entertained now? Now that you've made him feel like a part of a circus? Just there for your entertainment. You're a jerk you know that Kaiba? I haven't seen him so god damn upset in weeks and look at you. You don't even give a damn do you? No you're Seto Kaiba, you don't have time for other peoples feelings".

I can feel anger beginning to gather now at his words. I do care Otogi, that's the entire problem. I shouldn't care, he's just someone I went to school with isn't he? I didn't even know him that well. Why should I care that he was driven insane by those cursed spirits? Why do I care that he's being mistreated by people in a position of responsibility? 

Irritated I slam my hands back on the desk, startling Otogi from his ranting enough for him to whirl towards me and stare at me with narrowed eyes. "What? Is what I'm saying hitting home now Kaiba? Don't you like hearing the truth?" he snarls back at me striding forwards to stand cross-armed in front of my desk. "Are you going to go see him then? Are you going to apologize for being a heartless bastard?".

He seems anxious now, his eyes flickering with hope as he attempts to maintain his patented glare that in it's own right is unnerving. I can barely control the sudden anger that seems to have erupted, I scarcely remember ever feeling so damn angry. Only when the heart of the matter was Mokuba.

Only when it was someone I cared about. But I barely know Ryou, how can he stir such anger inside me on his behalf? Perhaps Mokuba's right and I really am beginning to go soft. Perhaps I really just want to help him because he reminds me so much of Mokuba? Whatever it is all I know is that I do want to help him and Kami-sama only knows why I'm convincing myself to do so.

Maybe it's because those big blue eyes of his won't leave me alone.

I shake my head slowly and raise my eyes determinedly to meet Otogi's who is watching me with an impatient gleam in his eery eyes. "Well Kaiba?" he sneers aloud, his voice still filled with all the anger he had been venting for Kami-sama knows how long. I rise swiftly from my chair, ignoring Otogi's expectant glare I sweep out from behind my desk and towards the doors that have long slammed closed and move out of them.

The last time I felt this much anger I believe I was on my way to save Mokuba from Pegasus. I can feel all of my anger brewing and bubbling as it snaps and urges me to hurry. I have to hurry for some reason before I lose my conviction to do this. Before I completely lose my cool and burst in their like some demented super-hero with a distinctly Anzu-sounding speech about friendship and injustice. 

My secretary casts a blank look at me as I sweep past her where she's arranging a bouquet of flowers into a vase on her desk. Ditzy annoying woman with her irritating voice and truly heinous laugh... "Where are you going Kaiba-sama? You have a meeting in half an hour.." she speaks up blinking at me with heavily made up eyes.

"Out. Cancel the meeting" I retort sharply, faintly noting that Otogi is following me, looking for all he's worth like he's on a war path as he strides towards me eyes narrowed and sharp as though he doesn't quite believe that I'm about to do something about Ryou's current predicament. By Kami-sama I've got to get him out of there.

That's the one thing that I can firmly agree upon, I don't know quite why I'm going to do it or how I'm going to do it but I am getting him out of there. By the recoil my secretary gives it's safe to assume that I've surpassed my 'angry CEO voice' and came to the ultimate level which Mokuba has dubbed quite rightly as, 'pissed off CEO voice'. 

"But Kaiba-sama.. I don't know if they will - ". I slam the door behind me and hear Otogi curse loudly as it near smacks him directly in the face. Normally I would have found this a great source of amusement and proceed to have a rather uncharateristic moment of hysterical laughter, but right now I don't think I could even smile. I've got to get him out of there.

By what Otogi's said my guess is that Ryou really isn't crazy, as they have branded him. It's most likely a misconception about his 'Yami' as Otogi called it, the fact that he's in danger of more abuse while he is under their care however infuriates me. Something about all that time I spent during school plotting my revenge on Yuugi makes this all the more harder, had I not been so infatuated with vengance would I have noticed Ryou?

It's frustrating to think that if someone had stopped to help him, if someone had stopped their hero-worshipping of the Yuugi Motou then maybe none of this ever would have happened. That Ryou Bakura would be living a normal life, unhindered by the sick perversion of nurses and the restrictions of a small dark room.

I can hear Otogi cursing his way up the hallway somewhere behind me, his obvious anger escalating as I ignore him and merely stride forwards, sending various members of the company scattering in an attempt to get out of my way for they know that I won't stop for them. By all means it's slightly amusing the way they give terrified squeaks before all but diving to the floor in an attempt to get out of my way.

I reach the elevator and violently jab at the button bringing it racing towards the level as Otogi reaches me, still cursing violently in all directions, at me, at the crowded workers who are staring in confusion at us and seemingly at everything in his sight. Just as the doors spring open he has begun cursing angrily about elevators.

I sweep inside followed quickly by Otogi who seems to not want a repeat of what happened with the door. I don't take any notice of him as he continues to curse angrily at me, ranting about everything from my shoe-size to the colour of my hair and then back to my making Ryou upset. Anyone would think that Otogi was Ryou's big brother the way that he's acting.

I sweep out of the elevator as it opens and straight out of the front doors ignoring Otogi as I find my driver quite happily reading the newspaper in the front seat of the limousine, he catches sight of me and let's out a yelp of surprise throwing the newspaper as I open up the door to the backseat and get in with a snapped prompt of, "Domino Hospital."

"Of course Kaiba-sama!" he exclaims as the engine springs to life and Otogi wildly throws open the door after me and gets in without so much as a gesture in my direction except to continue hollering abuse at me as he slams the doorshut. The driver seems uncertain of the sudden intrusion until my temper gets the better of me and I snap, "drive already!".

He pulls out into the crowded street without further prompting and begins to hoot his horn like the best of them as Otogi continues to holler abuse, although not quite so loudly as he had been inside the building as we are now in closer range. "He better not be in any bloody trouble when we get there Kaiba! If he is I'm blaming it on you you self-centered egotistical prick".

He continues on along these lines talking a million miles per minute as the limousine creeps infuriatingly slow along the crowded streets, causing Otogi to promptly lower the window and begin hollering abuse at the cars infront of us rather then directing it at me. The whole situation might have been quite amusing had I not gotten the urge to do so as well as a car cuts narrowly infront of us and the driver honks his horn furiously in response.

The looming presence of the hospital is visible just not so far in the distance. Frustrated I push open the door that Otogi is currently screaming his abuse through and step out into the middle of the street. "Meet us there" I snap in response to the drivers confused stare as I dart across the footpath and begin to jog through the milling people who seem intent upon making our path as tedious and blocked as possible.

Otogi I can hear abusing people who have gotten in his way and I briefly wonder just how he's managed to keep it up so long without running out of insults. Shoving another business man roughly aside I speed up as the hospital looms just another block ahead. My feet slap against the pavement and more abuse starts to ring up behind us as someone returns Otogi's insults.

I shove my way past a delivery-man in frustration and dart quickly through the sea of motionless traffic who honk their horns in response. Shops seem to whirl by as I finally reach the hospitals grounds and dash towards the entrance, my heart thumping loudly in my chest and my breathing surprisingly heavy as I skid to a stop in the reception area of the hospital.

"Kaiba-sama! We didn't expect you to be back again so soon..." the womans voice trails off as I stride purposefully passed her and slam my fist into the button beside the elevator doors. "Otogi-sama! You're back again...". "Shut up you stupid cow!" was the angered response as Otogi skids towards me as the elevator doors whip open and we push inside of them and I begin to hammer on the button that reaches the top floor.

The annoying dinging sound that celebrates our arrival to the top floor goes all but ignored except for Otogi's relentless abuse which causes the doctors that decided to get on at the fifth floor to stare in confusion, they had already gotten an earful for picking the wrong elevator and holding us up.

We sweep out of the elevator and take off down the long dull corridors, Otogi's cursing echoing back to us as confused nurses stare at us as we run down the corridor. The door labelled, 'Bakura, Ryou' is closed as we reach it and I reach out and swing it open striding through to find a very confused looking Ryou staring up at me with giant blue eyes as he huddles into a nest of blankets. 

******

My Immortal - Evanescense.  


I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all of my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone.   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me,  
by your resonating light.  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
i've been alone all along.  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me. 


	4. Somewhere Out There

Imaginary  
Chapter Four: Somewhere Out There.  


by Cathy-Bloom

A/n: This chapter takes place once Seto and Otogi have reached the Hospital and is in Ryou's POV. Hmm, I got a request to translate some of the more obscure Japanese phrases from Chapter two so I've decided that hey, what the hell why not. Starting with Ko-Usagi: 'Usagi' is Japanese for Rabbit. 'ko' is added to words to imply that it's small. E.g Neko = Cat, Koneko= Kitten. So Ko-usagi means, little rabbit. Or baby rabbit o.O;. Next was Acchi e ike: Which easily means, Go away. Tomare means stop. That last thing that I wanted to explain was when the nurse greeted Ryou, he said 'Ohayo Boku no Ko-Usagi'. This means roughly, "morning my little rabbit", though the literal translation would mean, 'Morning little rabbit belonging to I'. Had I instead put, 'Ohayo Boku wa Ko-usagi' it would mean, 'Morning, I am a little rabbit'. o.O;; just thought I'd add that. The japanese that I've used, should hopefully be accurate as it is referring to what I learnt from my Nihongou no Sensei for the past two years. And I think that's all I need to explain, the rest of the terms I used were pretty standard so I'll just skip 'em. Thankyou for all the reviews! 

******

I can't say that I've felt this surprised in such a very long time. I unconsciously draw the nest of blankets closer to me as I peer curiously up at the face of Seto Kaiba. His eyes are a mixture of emotions that I can't seem to read as they're changing continuously. I can see Otogi behind him and realise that he must have been what brought Kaiba-sama here again.

I shrink further down into the nest of blankets that surround me and peer up at him expectantly. Why did he come back? I didn't think that Otogi would be able to convince Kaiba-sama to come if he didn't want to. "Kaiba-sama" I murmur quietly in a part-way greeting, unable to tear my eyes away from his face.

Relief. It washes over his face so fast it surprises me, what is he relieved about? And more importantly why does he look so angry? Why is he here? So many questions are racing through my mind that I can hear mou hitori no boku telling me to stop thinking so loudly. His face is at this moment unguarded, devoid of that aggravating mask of indifference that he usually wears. He's angry, but Kami-sama what have I done to make him angry?

I glance nervously towards Otogi whos face is twisted into that angry scowl as well, why are they both suddenly so angry?

I shrink back as Kaiba-sama sweeps suddenly forwards, no longer motionless but moving quickly across the room towards me, his face once again unreadable as he takes a seat on my bed and turns his head to look at me imploringly. What is it that he wants? I didn't think he would come back after last time, but here he is.

I open my mouth to speak, confused by his actions and wanting to just retreat into my mind again. Maybe then I could understand just why he's here... "What is it?" I murmur weakly avoiding looking at him and staring instead down at the folds of the blanket. When he doesn't answer I fidget, toying absently with a loose thread of the top blanket. When he still doesn't answer I cautiously lift my head to glance up at him.

Unknowingly I force myself to meet his stare head on, his eyes are somewhat lost. A faint gleam of determination resting somewhere deep in the swirl of emotions that are vaguely showing, he seems to be leaning towards me his eyes fixed intently into mine before the determination suddenly seems to take over. Setting his chin into a firm line and his eyes sharpening ever so slightly.

"Ryou, why didn't you tell me what they do to you?" he speaks up finally his eyes resting intently onto mine. I shift my gaze towards Otogi nervously who still stands in the door, his mouth set in a firm line and not looking as though he's going to be moving anytime soon. I find my mouth has run quite dry as I glance nervously back towards Kaiba-sama.

"What.. do you mean?" I murmur back weakly hurriedly glancing downwards so I don't have to look him in the eye. It's draining staring him directly in the eyes, it's as though those sharp eyes of his can read every thought that passes through your mind. He's silent again, I don't really know why something is niggling in my chest. Or quite know why mou hitori no boku is muttering to himself about 'baka mortals'.

He seems to be getting annoyed with my skillful aversionary tactics as his hand is suddenly guiding my chin upwards, forcing me to face him. "I... I couldn't" I reply weakly, feeling my stomach twist as he frowns at my response. "I can't" I murmur again with conviction as he refuses to let me look down again, his hand holding my chin up.

I know that I'm being hopeless, he must be sick of me by now. Why doesn't he just leave already? If he leaves now it might not hurt so much, I might be able to forget he ever came here and go back to my stupid little life of hiding in corners. I feel my chest suddenly seem to wrench as my stomach ties itself in knots and I feel that heavy sinking feeling rising towards my throat.

"Ryou. Look at me" his voice is firm and commanding, his usual unfelt tone of voice that causes people like Otogi to think he's heartless. Maybe he is heartless, maybe that's why he's here. I force myself to comply, lifting my eyes dubiously towards his own to find him staring back at me. The way he's staring at me in confusing in some ways, the Kaiba-sama I remember from school never lost his stony exterior. He never let anybody in except for his little brother. Why is he exposing himself now by letting me look him in the eyes.

Otogi at least seems somewhat satisfied, I can tell by the tiny grumble that escapes his lips. I can feel it rising again in my throat and it escapes all to easily, the vague dilerious laughter that causes confusion to shine in Kaiba-sama's eyes. That must be a record, I've never seen Kaiba-sama confused before.

I don't suppose he's ever been laughed at before either. At least not directly, I can't control it however. Weak and barely audible laughter, there's nothing left to do but laugh after all. Could he possibly care about me? Just laugh it all away, nobody cares anymore. His eyes are filled with that confusion now and Otogi it seems is just as confused as Kaiba-sama is.

"Ryou...?" his voice is uncertain as he steps towards us but he pauses abruptly when Kaiba-sama shoots a glare his way, warning him away. "Ryou I'm getting you out of here" he declares sharply aloud bringing an end to my laughter and just about every major internal organ in my body. I stare bewildered at him but he doesn't start laughing, he doesn't smirk and tell me to stop being stupid. And I can definitely feel his hand still holding my chin up.

"W-what do you mean?" I manage to whisper out still staring at him for any sign that this is really just a joke and that he's going to get up and leave any minute now. But he's still here, unmoving and staring at me with that same determined stare. He's serious. Everything about him suggests so.

"Why?" I continue desperately raising my head in an attempt to decipher his intentions. Why is he helping me? I turn my head away from him towards Otogi who looks grimly satisfied, his arms folded over his chest as he leans in the doorway, his eyes closed and a faint smile appearing on his lips. 

"Because I can help you" is the final response from him as he turns my head back towards him and takes a deep breath as though to calm himself, the anger that was so apparent earlier evaporating as he seems to work through whatever was bothering him. Now all that's left is grim determination, he rises from my bed releasing my chin and turns towards Otogi with a curt nod.

Otogi to my surprise seems to understand and moves from his position at the door, moving towards the set of drawers shoved hastily in the corner of the room and rummaging around underneath and withdrawing the travel bag that my clothing was brought here in. "I'm going to go and talk to the head of department" Kaiba-sama declares aloud casting a glance towards me before turning and striding out of the room.

I can't believe it. He's telling the truth.. I'm leaving.. I'm finally leaving this place. Away from all of it, away from them. I shift my eyes towards Otogi nervously as he gathers up my clothing and begins to fold it untidily into the bag. He casts a vague grin at me before tossing me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You're finally out of here Ryou, can't you at least smile or something? For once I actually think Kaiba's doing something right".

I carefully remove myself from the tangle of blankets and pull the thin t-shirt over my head. The tiny twinge that threatens to overcome my lips growing as it all sinks in. I'm leaving. He doesn't think I'm crazy. He's getting me out of here. Kaiba-sama's getting me out of here...

I'm really going to be free again, not confined to this room... Not confined to the dark and the cold. No more him. I can feel my chest swelling and threatening to explode as the realisation sinks in. Perhaps Kaiba-sama really does care, perhaps this isn't all just a stupid dream that's been created inside my mind.

Otogi smiles off-handedly at me as I pull on the pair of jeans that he threw me, before moving towards my stereo. Slumping down to sit on the floor I carefully begin to retrieve my stacks upon stacks of CD's that they surprisingly allowed me to keep while I was here. 

I can feel my smile insistently growing as Otogi zips the bag up with a small grin in place on his face, he strolls over throwing the bag lazily onto my bed before kneeling down beside me to peer thoughtfully at the stacks of CD's with an amused raise of an eyebrow. "Got enough CD's Ryou?" he teases with a small grin and I merely smile back.

He begins to casually sift through my CD's a small smile on his face as he does so. His curiosity growing as he peers at the different covers, I've always thought you could tell a lot about a person by what music they listen to. I guess it would be considered strange but hearing what songs people listen to can tell you alot about what a person's feeling.

I glance toward Otogi curiously as he begins to pile the CD's into the bag that holds my clothes, "c'mon Ryou. You don't want to hang around here any longer then you have to do you?" he speaks up sounding distinctly more cheerful then he has in a long while. I guess he's happy for me, maybe he's just happy that he won't have to come visit me anymore.

I shake my head quickly in an attempt to discard that last thought, Otogi isn't like that. He's so incredibally loyal that it blinds him to the truth sometimes, that's what he's like with Pegasus and I guess that's why he's never given up on me. He stubbornly refuses to believe that there is a dark-side striving to break free in me.

I don't feel any reservations in saying he is the best friend that I've ever had, as much as Anzu preached about the value of a real friendship and the strong bond between the Yuugi-tachi I truly feel that they couldn't compare to Otogi. He may be arrogant, over-confident and quick-tempered sometimes but he's loyal.. and I guess that's more then I can say for the Yuugi-tachi right now.

I glance towards Otogi as he smiles at me before zipping the bag up again and flopping down to sit on the bed, I don't hesitate in following suit and he lets out a somewhat more charateristic snort of, "what's taking Kaiba so damn long?". I can't help but begin to laugh at this, I've waited five years to get out of here, I think I can wait a few minutes more.

"That laughter better not be directed at me Ryou.." he warns mockingly leaning forwards to peer at me with his distinctly creepy eyes. He knows that his eyes freak me out, he tends to stare at me on purpose just to freak me out. "Otogi.." I speak up nervously as he grins before looking away, "you're much to easy to freak out Ryou, you better get used to creepy stuff. I mean, you're going to be living in the same 'house' as Kaiba".

I blink at this turning my head curiously towards Otogi. I was going to be living with Kaiba-sama? They hadn't told me this before.. I shake my head slightly to clear my thoughts as I hear mou hitori no boku begin to snicker to himself. "Kaiba-sama isn't half as scary as you Otogi" I inform him finally, noticing the strange stare he was giving me.

He grins at this somewhat before tapping his chin in apparent thought. He never get's the chance to elaborate however as angry voices suddenly bowl down the corridor, walking ominously in the direction of my doorway. One I can recognise easily as the Head of Department, the other however appears to be Kaiba-sama.

"My opinion Satou, is that you are not helping Ryou in the slightest! You appear however to be making him worse. This entire department deserves to be shut down from what I've heard. I will also be withdrawing my donation to the ward, I don't wish to fund anything with such a dishonourable reputation" I hear Kaiba-sama snarl out angrily in a voice that has me flinching involunteerily. 

His shadow looms in the doorway and I hear Satou retort in an icy tone, "you have no business interfering in the treatment of one of our Patients. He himself admitted that you were only a former class-mate. I don't feel that gives you any rights whatsoever to remove him from our care".

Kaiba stiffens as he steps inside the room, Otogi rising to his feet with narrowed eyes, by all means readying himself to back up Kaiba every step of the way. Even though he dislikes Kaiba so very much he is ready to back him up, I can't help the tiny flicker of a smile that reaches my lips. 

"I assure you Satou that I will not leave Ryou here under the appalling care of your staff. It disgusts me that they can even find employment" Kaiba-sama growls back, his eyes are blazing as he stares with intense loathing at the elder man. Satou however doesn't appear to be giving up anytime soon, "you may be a powerful man Kaiba but that does not give you any legal right to remove Bakura from our care. Should you try I will have our lawyers onto your doorstep" he barks out and I shrink backwards towards the corner.

What if Kaiba-sama decides I'm not worth the trouble?

Otogi however seems to find it fitting to step in, his own voice joining the argument. "You will do no such thing. Should you bring lawyers into this then we will just have to reveal the abuse that is suffered by the patients of what you call a hospital. I refuse to let you keep Ryou here under you're so called 'care' when all you have done is made him a damn sight worse!".

I grip nervously at the cool metal of the Sennen Ring, hearing yami's own desire to join in the argument. He'd probably end up spilling blood though. His anger always leads to violence...

Kaiba-sama however seems to be near his boiling point as he strides purposefully over, shouldering the travelling bag and extending a hand out to me. I nervously take it and he none-to-gently pulls me to my feet and moves towards the door which Satou is blocking. Otogi is beginning to return to his earlier anger and I suddenly realise just how upset he is getting on my behalf. His eyes narrowed in determined anger and his hair spilling across his shoulders as he yells at the Head of Department.

"Get out of my way" Kaiba-sama snarls out angrily as he moves past Otogi and purposefully towards the doctor, his hand firmly ensnaring mine and dragging me after him. "Bakura is not leaving this hospital!" the doctor rages aloud his eyes narrowing and his face turning bright red, Kaiba-sama shoulders his way past and pulls me quickly away from the doctor Otogi following. "Watch me" his voice escalates in anger, Otogi smirks tossing his head sending his dice earring spinning through the air.

The doctor reaches out snagging hold of my other arm and holding on for all he's worth. As his fingers grip tighter and tighter I gasp as pain shoots through my arm, Otogi turns angrily his face livid. "Get the hell off of him!" he roars aloud moving forwards but Kaiba-sama however get's there first.

With a growl of anger he rears a fist back and sends it flying, hitting the older man square on the jaw and forcing him to release his grip on my arm. "Do not touch him" he snarls out angrily, his eyes gleam dangerously as the olderman stumbles rubbing his jaw and staring angrily at Kaiba-sama.

"Take him then" he sneers aloud his eyes narrowing as strands of greying hair fall over his face. "But let me warn you, our lawyers will be in touch Kaiba. And you won't have a leg to stand on, no matter how powerful you may be". His eyes are sharp as he turns on his heel and strides off, Otogi muttering savagely as he clenches his fists.

The murderous gleam in Otogi's eyes sends a chill right through me. Even as Kaiba-sama tugs lightly on my hand, obviously indicating that we should get going quickly. "Otogi..?" I manage to whisper out, staring at him as he whips his head around and sighs, rubbing at his temples before giving a weak smile towards me.

"Don't worry Ryou. You are never coming back here. Ever" he speaks up firmly, his jaw set as determination flashes in his eyes. "And I won't ever let them make you, even if it does mean combining forces with Kaiba". He glances sharply in Kaiba-sama's direction before beginning to walk down the hall with a grunt of, "hurry up. The old bastards probably calling security".

Kaiba-sama leads me down the hall after Otogi, his hand clenched firmly around mine and it doesn't appear to be going anywhere soon. The elevator door chimes as it opens and I nervously find myself being lead inside, I'm really leaving.. I'm really going to be out of here.

As the door closes Otogi begins to furiously punch at the ground floor button, venting his obvious anger on the poor piece of machinery. The strange sensation of moving downwards at great speed leaves me feeling almost giddy, I really am leaving here. I'm free again, this time with someone to help me.

Does Kaiba-sama really actually care for me enough to want to help me? To let me stay with him and to look after me?

The elevator doors swing open and once again he's carefully tugging on my hand to get me to move, I follow staring around the bright light that fills the reception area. The falsely smiling woman behind the desk sends a nasty look in our direction that causes me to wonder just what I have done to deserve it.

I must look a terrible sight, I haven't brushed my hair at all today and after sitting in the rain yesterday it must be an awful mess. Kaiba-sama's pulling me quickly towards the automatic doors which front the building. Otogi hurries through them and Kaiba-sama follows suit. Dragging me out into the dazzling sunlight and the fresh air.

It fills my lungs and clears my head more effectively then any of their 'medications' have done. I blink several times as my eyes adjust to the new surroundings, the busy streets lined with traffic, shoppers laughing and talking as they bustle down the sidewalk. It's enough to make me dizzy as I stare at the mass of them all, Kaiba-sama once again tugs lightly on my hand, probably starting to get irritated by the fact that I keep on stopping.

Otogi is eyeing me carefully, probably making sure that I don't throw some strange sort of fit. But I feel brilliant, I actually feel as if I'm alive and not just stuck inside some horrible nightmare. It's all real.. Kaiba-sama pauses as Otogi shoots an angry glare at him and I turn towards him as he smiles at me.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'll come and see you as soon as I can. I'm not going to leave you alone with Kaiba that's for sure" he announces casting another half-hearted glare in Kaiba-sama's direction to which he recieves a stony glare in response. "I'm just relieved you're finally out of there, you never deserved to be stuck in there".

His face twists into a somewhat trying smile before he surprises both me and apparently Kaiba by springing me with a hug. "You take care of yourself and don't let anybody bring you anywhere near here again, got it?". He peers at me intently and I nod slowly causing him to grin. "Good. Ja ne Ryou-kun. I'll come and visit soon" he declares before finally nodding towards Kaiba in a small vague gesture, "and.. As much as it pains me to say it Kaiba. Arigatou".

He gives me one last glance before making his way across the parking lot, obviously in search of his own car. Kaiba-sama tugs lightly on my hand and pulls me towards where a shining black limousine is parked right outside the front entrance. His face unreadable again as he seems to have regained control of himself again, he doesn't let go of my hand however until he is sure that I am safe inside of the limousine where no-one can suddenly snatch me away.

He slips inside beside me before announcing to his obviously confused driver, "home" he declares calmly before setting down the bag of my clothing and CD's down on the seat opposite us. 

We sit in silence for a long while as the driver pulls out onto the road, Kaiba-sama seeming to grow more and more calm as the minutes pass by and he seems to have regained his composure now. I fidget, wringing my hands together as my mind fills with doubts, what if he decides that he can't handle me being around?

Shoving those thoughts hurriedly away I glance towards his face to see him now staring at me, a tiny frown having taken over his lips. I raise my head slowly towards him, my thoughts coming through almost mockingly slowly as I try to make sense of exactly what it is I want to say.

I feel my mouth once again run dry as he stares down at me with those sharp blue eyes. It isn't really all that hard to say is it? I just can't seem to form the words in my mouth. It just seems to suddenly be so very hard to speak at all, if only he wouldn't continue staring at me like that.

"Ryou?" he speaks up finally, his voice obviously attempting to rid itself of the harsh quality that always seems to become so apparent when he speaks, at least he tried. I nod slowly, not trusting myself to be able to make a comprehensible word at the moment. "You aren't hurt are you?" he speaks up sounding slightly doubtful.

I can't help but feel my lips twitch into a smile at this, the confusion that's growing in his eyes is all that keeps me from laughing.

"No" I finally manage to get my tongue to work, it still working sluggish and making the word incredibally hard to get out. He seems slightly relieved at this and he glances towards the window. When my tongue finally stops feeling as though it's several tonnes heavier then it should be I manage to find the words that I wanted to say. "Kaiba-sama?" I murmur out, my voice coming out timid and quiet.

He glances back towards me, obviously surprised by my sudden attempt at conversation, "yes?" he inquires turning those eyes upon me again. "A-arigatou" I finally murmur as a faint hint of a smile traces at the corners of his mouth, as though it were a trial to get his mouth to co-operate.

"Ryou..." he speaks up again and glance towards him blinking slightly. "Call me Seto".

******  


Somewhere Out There - Our Lady Peace

Last time I talked to you,  
you were lonely and out of place.  
You were looking down on me,  
lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
strung out and feeling brave.  
Watched the red-orange glow,  
watched you float away.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
garbage and city lights,  
you gone to save your tired soul,  
you gone to save our lives.  
  
Turned on the radio,  
to find you on satellite,  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
Hope you remember me,  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
I miss your purple hair,  
I miss the way you taste.  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
on a bed of nails I wait.  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
or fade away.   
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there, oh.  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity....  
  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
the star that I can't see.  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
defying gravity,  
I know you're out there,  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know,  
I know.  
You're falling out of reach.  
I know...  



	5. I'll be

Imaginary  
Chapter Five: I'll be.

A/n: Wai! Another chapter up ^__^. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this, this chapter is distinctly.. er.. well let's just say it's very... different to the others? This chapter takes place the night that Seto brings Ryou back to the mansion and is in Seto's POV.

******

A brief yawn escapes my lips as I stare blankly down at the stacks of papers which reside currently upon my desk. It's close to 2am in the morning by the clock on the walls figuring and I'm currently even more exhausted then I usually am after a days work. But today however I'm even further behind in these irritating continuous stacks of paperwork then usual and all because of a relentless pair of giant blue eyes.

I thought that once I got Ryou out of that place then maybe my conscience would leave me alone for a while, at least let me do my work, but once again my thoughts have returned to the white haired boy that's currently resting several doors down the hallway. In the distinct silence of my office I can just vaguely hear Mokuba's breathing from next door.

Sighing I reach up to carefully remove my glasses from my eyes, rubbing at them tiredly as my focus blurs out and I'm left with an office-full of fuzzy shapes for several minutes. Once I've rubbed away the sleepy haze however objects return to focus and I set my glasses down on the desk infront of me with a slight sigh.

I don't really know why Ryou is still haunting my every thought. My conscience shouldn't still be guilty anymore, I got him out of that wretched place didn't I? Even though I'm probably going to have a dozen lawyers camping out on my front lawn by tomorrow morning, the Press will have a field day with this one.

I can still feel traces of the anger I felt earlier this afternoon, it's still hidden down in there. If I do get dragged off to court then I'll make sure those perverted bastards get buried. I stare numbly at the blurred form that is my computer screen and sigh again as another yawn escapes my mouth, work is definitely going to be hell this week.

Just why did I find it necessary to get Ryou out of that place anyway? I still don't understand what quite fuelled me to do it, Mokuba was definitely confused when I told him. He asked me the very question that I've been asking myself all along, 'Why did you help him 'nii-sama?'. Ha, if I knew I'd tell you Mokuba.

My actions lately have been rather un-explainable. Cancelling that meeting this afternoon for one, I've already had my ear chewed off for that one. It seems that the officials I was supposed to be meeting with weren't particuarly happy with the last-minute cancellation, they had after all been waiting for three weeks to get a spare afternoon.

Mokuba's been very understanding about it all, he even helped Ryou to unpack. I don't really understand how he turned out to be such a good kid, if it wasn't an insult to our family name I'd say he had a lot of Yuugi Motou's influence on how he turned out. He didn't really ask that many questions about it over all.

Glancing up at the clock the numbers flash, 02.07 am. 

All of this happened so fast I can barely put it into perspective, I acted not out of necessity but out of my emotions alone. They told me what I had to do and for one of the few times in my life I've gone with them. I still don't really know just why I was so angry, but as soon as Satou tried to tell me that I couldn't get Ryou out of there it's like I snapped.

Then he dared to touch him. I have to admit that I might have acted abit rashly, that I probably could have talked it over with the man but I somehow didn't think I had the time. I acted without a second thought to the consequences and dragged Ryou out of there as fast as I possibly could. Not that Otogi helped of course.

But Otogi is Otogi, he can act however he wants and it doesn't matter. But I let myself lose control, if anything I think I was rather possessive of Ryou. But Kami-sama I have no idea why. The look on Ryou's face when we got outside though, I think it possibly made all of it worthwhile. He looked as though he were stuck inside his favourite dream and he smiled. A real actual smile that wasn't accompanied by those big sad eyes.

He actually looked happy. 

I know that I barely knew him at school. But I distinctly remember that he never looked very happy, he always appeared lost and slightly lonely. But when someone would actually pay attention to him, someone would talk to him he would burst into this giant smile, maybe that's why I helped him in a way.

I wanted to see him smile like he did back then, like he was actually happy. I sigh and rub at my temples as the familiar head-ache begins to come on, a signal that I need to really go to sleep soon or I won't be able to get up in the morning. I've had enough practise at this after all, every single night for Kami-sama knows how many years.

No matter how much I can't stand Otogi, I still can feel that same wave of gratitude towards him. Before anyone else was there, he was always Ryou's friend I suppose. There to keep him from going completely insane inside those walls. I wonder if it was me whether I would have had anybody at all to come and visit me like Otogi did for Ryou? Aside from Mokuba I haven't got anyone, I never had the time for friends back in school and I still don't have time for them now.

Maybe Ryou is a sign that it's time for me to put something other then my brother ahead of my work, I spend to much time on my work, I know that. Mokuba doesn't need me as much as he used to, now that he's in high school he's growing more and more independant, although he'll always be my little brother.

It seems as if I've based my entire life around Mokuba really, I only ever worked so I could look after him. Everything I've ever done was always for him, or to beat Yuugi Motou, but mostly always for Mokuba. I suppose I've always wanted to keep him from becoming what I already had, I didn't want him to be like me.

He never felt the loss of our parents as hard as I did, he was to young, at least for that I'm glad. I suppose I've always tried to look after him as much as I can, I never wanted him to become cold and distant like I know I have. He really is a remarkable kid to have been able to face everything that I did and come out able to smile like he does.

I suppose he doesn't really need me anymore. Maybe that's what drew me towards Ryou, he needs someone to look after him. Who would have thought all those years ago when he first arrived at our school that he'd be where he is right now, and that I'd be even contemplating looking after anybody other then Mokuba.

As another yawn escapes my mouth I reach for my glasses and fumble to place them back on my face, I should probably at least get some more of this work done before I go and sleep for a few hours. I'm falling so far behind in these mountains of papers I'm sure that my office will soon be too small to contain them all. 

Carefully picking up the pen that I had been using to sign them all I scribble my signature at the bottom of the latest proposal to have more water coolers installed on the third floor of Kaiba Land, those people remind me distinctly of Jounouchi, they get a bite and hang on for all their worth until you finally agree. Tossing it aside onto the signed pile I sigh and continue the mind numbing task of signing papers.

I don't particuarly like my signature that much I've decided. It looks decidedly rough and sharp, the lines are always very heavy and the angle of the 't' is on a distinct slope that doesn't match with the rest of the signature. Shaking my head out of the trivial thoughts that seem to creep in when I begin to get tired I continue to sign away paper after paper.

How could there be so many proposals from one single company? Granted that Kaiba Corp is the largest business in the whole of Domino and one of the largest in all of Japan I suppose most people would wonder exactly how I got myself landed with signing all of these different proposals. I guess it was due to the fact that I didn't trust anybody else to look over all of these files after the incident with the Big Five.

With a groan I shift my head backtowards the clock sluggishly, it proclaims in flashing numbers '02.37am' back at me. Standing slowly I shake my head and switch of the desk light, moving around my desk blindly in the dark I stumble towards where I know the doorway is, an action that I've repeated nearly every single night for the kami-sama knows how many years.

Reaching the doorway I carefully pull open the door and leave my office, with another half-yawn I carefully make my way to Mokuba's door, pushing the door ajar and carefully slipping inside. I can't control the faint smile that touches my lips upon finding him fast asleep, his breathing peaceful and mild and obviously un-haunted by the thoughts that have plagued my mind ever since I saw Ryou in that horrific place.

I know that Mokuba would probably think I'm horribly corny if he ever knew that I still look in on him before I go to sleep, but I guess I just want to make sure that he's alright. It's just one of those things that I can't stop myself from doing, it gives me peace of mind I guess, at least enough to let me sleep.

Satisfied that he really is alright I carefully back out of the room and push the door shut. The hallway is dark as always, faint hints of moonlight visible from the high windows that line it, it's eery to walk along here sometimes at night. I remember when I was still a kid myself Mokuba and I would always have to walk here together if it was at night time, we had ourselves convinced that this place was filled with 'bad things'.

I faintly smile at the memory and continue on down the hallway in the direction of my bedroom, perhaps I might get some real sleep tonight rather then the terrible nights sleep that I usually recieve slumped over at my computer desk or on the couch in my office. I slow slightly as I pass the room that Ryou is now staying in. I can faintly hear something coming from inside.

I pause outside the door, my hand stretching slowly toward the door handle. Deciding that I could at least check on him I carefully twist the handle and move inside, the door creaks slightly as it opens, a signal that this room hasn't been used in a very long time. We don't often have people staying at our house, it was always just Mokuba and I but I suppose that's all changed now isn't it?

A soft whimper meets my ears as I step into the shadows of his room, faint moonlight makes it's way through the cracks in the curtains, streaming across the floor in the direction of the bed. I move slowly further into the room, a hint of doubt creeping into my mind. He's probably just having a nightmare or something.

I reach the bedside and am startled to find he is visibly shaking, curled into a tiny ball in the very center of the giant bed. His hair catching the faint traces of moonlight and casting an eery glow to it. Another whimper escapes his lips, a whisper that distinctly sounds like 'onegai?' following.

I reach out uncertainly before jerking my hand back hurriedly as he begins to writhe on the bed, he looks about ready to start screaming when I decide that it's time to wake him up. I don't want to wake Mokuba. 

"Ryou" I speak up hesitantly, reaching forwards to grasp his shoulder and carefully shake it. "Ryou, wake up" I add when he merely continues to shake and try to jerk himself away from my hands. "Wake up" he lets out a sudden shriek that nearly makes me jump out of my skin and then he's sitting bolt upright, his hair falling in sheets over his face.

I reach out again and he visibly shrinks away, "it's Seto" I declare somewhat dubiously as I carefully pat him on the shoulder, feeling rather awkward in doing so. He slowly turns his head and startles me with the tears that are making their way steadily down his pale skin.

"Seto?" he replies somewhat weakly, his eyes fixing themselves upwards toward me and he reaches out gripping onto my arm almost unconsciously. Realising that he probably won't let go until he either calms down or tells me what's happened I carefully seat myself upon the bed and glance awkardly towards him.

Mokuba was always very forwards about when he had nightmares, he'd cry and tell me exactly what happened before crawling into my bed and refusing to leave. Removing my shoes I lean back against the wall and allow him to cling onto my arm frantically as he continues to shake. "I-I thought I was still there" he murmurs aloud finally after several minutes of his shaking and I glance curiously towards him.

"He was there as well. And he was saying that I was never going to leave and that I'd be stuck there forever" his voice is barely more then a whisper, although his voice is always very soft. "It was just a nightmare" I respond firmly, trying to remember how I used to treat Mokuba when he had a nightmare.

"It wasn't real" I repeat and he glances around towards me to stare at me with those giant blue eyes, "it felt real" he repeats softly. Hesitantly I shrug an arm around his shoulders and he shivers as he leans into me, "it was horrible" he murmurs aloud with disturbing conviction. "Never make me go back there. Onegai?" he whispers turning his eyes once again upon me as he curls against my side.

"I wont" I reply firmly, my mind having made this up for me long ago. If I even considered the idea I'm sure that Otogi would most definitely hunt me down and commit a horrendous murder. "You're never, ever going back there" I finish and I can hear a soft sigh of relief in response as his head droops and his hair drifts across my arm.

It's amazing how soft his hair is, I always thought that Mokuba had soft hair, but in comparison to Ryou's I suppose that it isn't very soft at all. I find my fingers absently stroking the very tips of the mess of silver that seems to glow in the moonlight. It isn't really, as most people claim hair to be, like silk.. More like duckling feathers, soft and light. It truly is extraordinary, he is possibly the only person I've ever seen with hair quite like it. Unique and one hundred percent Ryou.

I feel a faint smile flickering at my lips and wonder just how Ryou's managed to make such a giant indent into my life since I've met him, he just seemed to show up out of the blue, just when I needed him most. To distract me from my work, my dreary existence as a whole really. I thought that my life was normal, by no means perfect but at least normal, then Ryou showed up and tossed everything into disarray, all by staring at me with those big blue eyes of his.

Mokuba is right. I am going soft, only a week ago had someone told me what I would be doing at this moment I would have laughed and had them carted off to that Psychiatric Hospital. I barely notice that his head has drifted to a rest against my chest and his shaking is slowly diminshing, he's calming down steadily now. The tear drops that have soaked through my shirt and dampened my chest are dissapearing.

I take a deep breath as he his breathing returns to normal and he slowly turns his head back towards me, "arigatou Seto-sama" he murmurs aloud as a hint of smile begins to return to his own face. I merely nod, not quite ready to move just yet, he doesn't really seem to mind that much either as he remains staring up at me with those giant eyes of his, unrelentless and filled with something that I can distinguish as trust.

He trusts me? I can feel the surprise gathering at this realisation. I know that not many people do 'trust' me, they may act as if they do but really the only person that I can think of that truly trusts me fully would be Mokuba. The smile on my face grows further, curling awkwardly on my lips. I know that I don't smile often, and even less often do I smile because I am actually happy. It is mostly just a form of 'politeness' that I have tried to force upon myself.

But right now I know that this smile is one hundred percent genuine, probably the first in a very long while that hasn't been inspired by Mokuba. If I didn't have Mokuba I don't know what I would do with myself really. I know the Yuugi-tachi was more then surprised when they first saw me with Mokuba, they obviously didn't think I had a heart at all up until then. But I could never be so cruel to Mokuba as I have been to others like the Yuugi-tachi.

I'm sure that it would break me if I ever thought that I'd truly hurt Mokuba at all. But now I think I'm starting to open up more then I really want to, Ryou is the type of person that can make you want to help him without even meaning to. I glance down and find him still staring up at me, a dreamy haze lingering over his face as though he's lost inside his own thoughts. By the looks of it they are pleasant ones, at least he still does have some pleasant thoughts to look back to.

He seems to realise I'm looking at him and blinks, the haze clearing away from his expression and curiosity groiwng inside those giant eyes. "Seto-sama?" he murmurs finally aloud, shifting his head slightly in an attempt to see me better, his hair shifting along my arm as he does so and peering up at me thoughtfully.

I have sense enough to nod as his hair catches a beam of moonlight and seems to come to life. His hair truly is extraordinary. "A-arigatou" he murmurs again, his tiny smile beginning to grow as he peers up at me through the strands of hair that threaten to obscure those giant blue eyes. 

"For what?" I murmur back vaguely, my attention still caught in his hair as it shimmers in the moonlight, rippling like water as he moves his head again and it slips further down my arm. "For all of this" he murmurs back softly, his eyes fixed so intently upon my own that I can't help but pay attention. "For getting me out of there, I know that I've probably just caused you a whole lot of trouble. With the lawyers and all of that" he murmurs continuuing to stare up at me intently as though looking for acceptance.

"Don't worry about all of that" I hear myself replying, my voice for once seemingly gentle. "You haven't caused me any trouble that I didn't want" I add and his face seems to light up even further. As slivers of moonlight hit his skin I wonder just how I managed to miss him throughout my school years, he's positively addictive.

He definitely is a creature of the moonlight, with his soft silver hair, fair skin and big blue eyes with those impossibly long lashes that I've never seemed to notice before. How could anyone have neglected this person infront of me? How could anyone have wished to harm him in any way? It's beyond me how anyone could find it inside themselves to harm a creature like the one thats curled up beside me.

He continues to stare up at me imploringly as though waiting for something, suddenly I don't seem to feel so tired anymore. My fingers entwining themselves in a length of silver hair which managed to catch their attention. Strange, I don't think I've ever felt quite so drawn to someone as I do right now. Once again I'm losing control and my emotions are running wild with me.

"Why do you pretend to be so cold Seto-sama?" he murmurs out loud peering up at me with those giant inquisitive blue eyes that are so filled with curiosity that it astounds me. I honestly don't think I know how to answer this, but his eyes are so imploring that I can feel my mouth moving anyway. "I don't know" I reply in all truthfulness.

He continues to peer up at me curiously, hungrily taking in the information that I give him, I guess he must have gotten very lonely inside that horrific place. I don't think I could even call it a hospital anymore, hospitals are supposed to help people. They're supposed to heal people until they are better and then once they're well release them. That place just made him worse, they tried to destroy this surreal creature thats curled up beside me. What would have happened if I hadn't gone to the hospital that day? It makes me shudder to even think about it.

If Ryou was still there inside that horrible place. He's already had such a drastic effect on me that it makes me quiver to think what would happen if it had never happened at all, if he never became part of my life what would have happened to him? Maybe I just want to think that I've made a severe change in his life, that I've helped him so greatly that he will be forever grateful. But still, I am sure that it must have been for the better that I did find him.

It truly is eery how some moments in your life can determine what happens for years to come. I suppose that me seeing Ryou at that hospital was one of those moments and I'm sure that I made the right choice. 

I lower my eyes again to stare down at his face, his eyes are strongly fixed on my own, I feel as if I could drown in those eyes right now. I can feel myself drawing closer to him, like a magnet he draws me in closer and closer my eyes hypnotised by his. My own lips drawing closer to his in a moment that seems to last for absolutely forever before hesitantly brushing them against his.

His eyes slowly close as he presses his own lips firmly back against mine. His lips are velvety soft beneath my own and he tastes ever so sweet as I seem to lose myself inside this moment.

It seems an age before panic starts to register in my mind, niggling its way towards the surface before causing me to pull my head back sharply, my eyes darting open as I stare down at his widening blue eyes. What on earth have I done?

******

I'll Be - Edwin Mcain.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,   
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky,  
Never revealing their depth.  
  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.   
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder,   
I'll be loves suicide.   
I'll be better when I'm older,   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.   
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof,  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof,  
My love is alive not dead   
  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.   
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder,   
I'll be loves suicide.   
I'll be better when I'm older,   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life   
  
And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead,   
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said.   
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder,   
I'll be loves suicide.   
I'll be better when I'm older,   
I'll be the greatest fan of your,   
  
I'll be your crying shoulder,   
I'll be loves suicide.   
I'll be better when I'm older,   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.   
  
The greatest fan of your life,   
The greatest fan of your life.


	6. Smile

Imaginary  
Chapter Six: Smile.

A/n: Well that little stroke of happiness that happened last chapter may have to led to some.. ehem ^__^ not supposed to give away the chapter am I? Anywaysss this chapter takes place the next morning and is in Ryou's POV. Oh the angst is back ^__^ Sachi-chan, I dunno whether FF.net hates you or not (It's highly possible as FF.net seems to hate quite a few people, including myself) but it could just be the whole time zone issue. Living in the Southern Hemisphere can kinda throw my updates out of whack @_@;; EBIL FF.net. Hmm, I might post this chapter later tonight and see if it makes a difference. Anyways... On with the ficcy 

******

The faintest traces of morning break through the curtains, sternly awakening me from what was promising to become the best sleep that I've had in a very long time. I can't help but glare somewhat half-heartedly towards the crack in the curtains where they haven't been pulled properly, but despite the cutting off of what promised to be a nice luxurious sleep in, my body refuses to become ill-tempered this morning.

My head is buzzing pleasantly and I feel as if gravity has just dissapeared completely. By all means I almost feel giddy as I rise from the gigantic bed and move forwards to roll the curtains back and reveal the shining promise of what appeared to be a sunny day coming along nicely.

I stare curiously out at the balcony to the room, this must be a guest room I realise finally as I carefully unlock the door and push it outwards. The morning although sunny is distinctly cooler then I thought it would be and I feel goose-bumps rise along my arms as the first blast of fresh morning air hits my skin.

It tosses my hair carelessly down my back and over my shoulders, it feels nice to be able to walk straight out into the morning air, unhindered by locked doors or night-nurses patrolling the halls for 'wandering patients'. Another bonus being that I could sleep peacefully for once, knowing that he wasn't coming, knowing that they wouldn't force medication down my throat while I slept.

I feel free as the wind casually toys with my hair and move further out onto the balcony to lean against the railing that surrounds it. I never once did visit the Kaiba Mansion during my days at school, there had been no need as Seto had never noticed me back then. He was much to busy running Kaiba Corp and trying to beat Yuugi.

I smile vaguely at the thought, Seto was so determined to beat him back then. The thought of Seto brings a small hesitant smile widening over my lips, if it weren't crazy I'd swear I can taste him on my lips. Last night is a vague sort of blur to my sleep-fogged mind, but still I know he was there and most prominently of all I know that he kissed me.

The fact stands out freshly in my mind and I can't remember ever feeling so incredibally light, it's as if I'm floating on air. Otogi was right when he said I have a crush on Seto I suppose, he always seems to be right about these sorts of things. I know however that there is something important that should have registered in my mind by now, but I'm quite content to let my mind wander at present. The sunshine is much to inviting to be spoiled by something that my mind doesn't want to reveal yet.

I wonder what the time is? It makes me curious as to where he is, perhaps he's already at work. In fact he probably is and Mokuba is probably at school. So where does that leave me exactly? I frown slightly as this hits, what am I supposed to do now? I can barely remember the tour that Mokuba gave me last night when Seto had to go and work.

I don't remember either him or Seto saying anything about what I'm supposed to do while they are gone. Puzzling silently I move back towards the doors, into the room that is supposedly mine now. I stare around it curiously, it's fashioned mostly in blue and white. Handsome matching wooden furniture set around the room in a very attractive manner.

I move towards the mirror with trepadition, my hair must be an awful sight now. I combed it through last night but after a nights sleep it surely is a mess, I glance curiously at my reflection and it stares back obstinately, blinking a perfect reflection of my own puzzled stare back at me. My hair, which I have now accepted is always a mess, seems to have behaved itself as much as I could expect it to.

It's surprisingly tame and is drifting lazily over my shoulders, puzzled I peer at my face, it seems to have a strange sort of glow to it. I feel a tiny bit faint, probably just from lack of food though. I shake my head carefully and move towards the chest of drawers where Mokuba had kindly unpacked my clothes for me and placed them into.

I pull the top drawer open and withdraw one of my old t-shirts. I recognise it vaguely as the one I wore at Battle City, another reminder of just how long I have actually had these clothes for. Pulling out a pair of Jeans I glance around hopelessly, remembering that Mokuba had said something about there being a bathroom on this floor.

I move absently towards the doorway, pushing it open cautiously and shuffling out into the hallway and peering curiously at the many doors that line it. I know for certain that the bathroom was close to the bedroom that I'm sleeping in, I move cautiously towards the closest door, it opens to reveal a nicely placed cupboard.

I close the cupboard again and move across the hallway to open the door opposite it, I can't help the smile that hints at my face as I find that I've got it right. I quickly move into the bathroom and close the door carefully after me, it's obviously been used already this morning as the air inside is still slightly warm and the bottom of the mirror is still fogged up.

I automatically move towards the cupboards that Mokuba showed me held the towels, pulling an absurdly large rather fluffy white towel from the cupboard and place it thoughtlessly on the edge of the sink along with the clothes that I hold in my arms. Reaching the shower I switch it on and lazily and whip my hand through it as the water slowly heats up and steam starts to rise from the water.

I strip off hurriedly and step under the fountain of hot water that scorches at my back before my skin becomes accustomed to the heat change it runs pleasantly down my back, soaking through my hair and drawing it out flat. I still feel abit weak, I guess I haven't eaten yet but it can't really be that late that my body is starting to feel deprived of food. I shake my head slightly to ward off the fuzzy feeling that's taking over my brain and my thoughts turn back to the events of last night.

I can remember a great deal more clearly what happened now, with the hot water waking my mind slowly from it's dreamy haze. The nightmare... I suppose it just portrayed what my biggest fear really is right now, being taken back to that horrible place and left all alone again. I hate being alone so very much.

Then Seto came and he told me it was alright. For the life of me I believed him, I want to believe that all of this will end up being alright. But still, there's always that shadow of doubt, that niggling fear that all of this is just a dream and that I'll wake up to my horrid reality any minute now.

And then he kissed me. Just one simple action that brought everything around me to a stand still for what seemed like an eternity, he left soon after that. My mind seems abit fuzzy after that, it's getting suddenly very hot in here. I quickly reach out and wrench the water off as my breath seems to stop, suddenly feeling rather nauseous I step out of the shower and grab for the towel as my head begins to spin.

I clutch a hold of the sink and bend over in an attempt to take a few deep breaths, squishing my eyes shut and feeling water trickle down my face and over my back courtesy of the soggy mop that has become my hair. As my head spins my knees feel suspiciously weak, as though I'm deprived of something.

Strange, my body doesn't usually have this sort of effect of being deprived of food for this long. I've gone for longer without it and it hasn't ever effected me like this. Once my head stops reeling I carefully rise back to full height and brush my sopping hair off of my skin, quickly drying myself off before slipping my t-shirt over my head. Ignoring the water that soaks through it from my hair and pulling my jeans on.

Grabbing the towel again I rub furiously at the mane of white hair that has already soaked through the back of my t-shirt. I can feel it beginning to frizz up and tangle together. I feel as if I'm missing something, something that my mind doesn't quite want me to remember about last night.

With a shake of my head I move back towards the doorway, gathering up my pyjamas in my arms and wandering back down the hall towards the room that I'm staying in. I can't quite bring myself to call it 'My Room' yet, I guess it's because I don't really feel that any of this is real yet.

It really is strange being here, I've never lived anywhere remotely this grand before and it is kind of intimidating in a way. It reflects how Seto is I suppose, surrealy beautiful, intimidating and by all means larger then life. I can see why he makes such a good business man, he is always so confident and convincing. That kind of intimidation I suppose is why Kaiba Corp is so very successful.

He has everything, I wouldn't say he was perfect but he's very close to it. Rich, successful, handsome and intelligent, why on earth did he want to help me? Does he even really care for me? I'm just plain old Ryou Bakura. The Ryou Bakura that nobody wanted to be freinds with, the Ryou Bakura who's insane Yami tried to take over the world, the Ryou Bakura who couldn't hack it in the real world and got thrown into an institution that he was to pathetic to get himself out of.

I hear a quiet snicker from mou hitori no boku's soul room and sigh aloud. 'So you've finally realised how pathetic you are?' he sneers through our link, I can feel the smirk on his face, even as he constantly works at trying to pry open his soul room door. 'You've finally realised what I've been trying to tell you all along. You're worthless, a snivelling little fool who can't handle the real world and anything in it. Kaiba doesn't care for you, he realised it's all one big mistake. I saw the look on his face before he ran away'.

Something in mou hitori no boku's words strikes at me, a heavy blow to the chest that I can barely feel. Amidst my weak kneed wandering back towards the room I dump the clothes in my arms numbly upon the floor of the bedroom and allow myself to sink to my knees slowly. It isn't true, why should I believe my yami? All he's ever done is hurt me.

'Denying it only shows how weak you really are, when are you going to face the real world baka?' I shiver involunteerily as I scramble to my feet, wishing for all of the world that I could block him out. Why won't he just shut up? 

But what he's saying won't leave my mind. It repeats itself over and over like a broken record, drilling itself into my mind endlessly as another wave of nausea causes my mind to spin. I can see his face now, that face of pure shock as he hurried from my room. Me so lost in my own dizzying thoughts that I didn't realise that he had made a mistake. He thought it was a mistake.

The realisation hits me and I slump to my knees as it pounds inside. He thought it was a mistake. He thought I was a mistake. I'm a mistake... A shiver rolls through my body as my head continues to reel, confused beyond imagination as I slowly gather my feet and realise what I have to do.

I have to get out of here. Seto doesn't want me here. I'm a mistake. I search blindly for a pair of ancient sneakers that I know are here somewhere, they have to be here. I find them cast off into a corner and tug them on numbly, lacing them up as tight as I can without thinking as I stumble towards my feet and hurry out the door.

I'm a mistake. Seto doesn't want me here. Gotta get out.

I tear down the first of many staircases, confused by the sheer size of this place. A maze that won't let me go. I barely see the person as I tear past, I suppose that it must be one of Seto's servants, maybe a butler. Yeah, Seto probably would have a butler. But Seto doesn't want me here.

He calls out in surprise as I stumble down the next staircase but I ignore him, I have to get out of here. Seto doesn't want me here. My head is spinning right now and I don't quite know why. Everything just seems to ache as gravity makes it's remarkable comeback with a vengance, this time seeming to want to crush me beneath it's might. I can barely breathe as I stumble clumsily down the stairs. 

Why would Seto want me here? I'm clumsy, idiotic Ryou Bakura. The weakling who can't do anything for himself and still has nightmares every night. No wonder he doesn't want me here. I'm just a burden for him, someone to cause him trouble and just make life difficult for him. Of course he doesn't want me here, whatever made me think he did?

I can hear mou hitori no boku again, his voice egging me on as I run, stumbling half falling, clumsily down another set of stairs. 'Yes run away, run away from the real world' was his sneer as my foot catches on the edge of a rug and nearly sends me sprawling across the ground.

It's laughable really. Whatever made me think that I could belong here? I'm only human, I'm not good enough for Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba the billionaire, Seto Kaiba the successful CEO, Seto Kaiba the wonderful big brother, Seto Kaiba the untouchable. No I would never be good enough for him.

A faint dilerious giggle escapes my laugh, imagine what a fool I must look right now? Thinking that I could really belong here, thinking that maybe he could accept me? Thinking that he really could help me, thinking that he'd even want to...

No no no, it's Ryou Bakura the fool. The clumsy idiot who thought he had a chance with Seto Kaiba. The fool who thought he saw something that really wasn't there. It was all in those eyes the second that he pulled away, those eyes that my mind hid away fearing that they really were there.

That horrified expression as he realised what he'd done and more to the point, just who he had done it with. Then he had run away, all but bolted out the door without even a goodnight. Running away, just like I'm doing now.

I shove the front door open and stumble out into the sunlight, blinking to clear my eyes as I hurry past the shining black limousine that's parked right outside the house. I have to get out of here before he realises just how big that mistake of his was, before he breaks his promise and drags me back to that hospital. I have to get out of here.

I'm not worth all of this trouble. All of the time that I've cost him... I'm worth none of it, and when he realises all of this I'm sure that even Otogi couldn't stop him from throwing me straight back into that hospital. I've already wasted so much of his time already, I wonder if he hates me now? He never really knew me that well in school, so I suppose he couldn't really of hated me back then. But is that the case now?

My feet slap the gravelled driveway as I run away. My head spins as I burst out of the giant grounds that surround the Kaiba Mansion, anyone would think this were out in the middle of the country by the space it takes up, but it is pretty much right in town. I hurry down the pavement, ignoring the stares that I recieve as I run for all I'm worth down the paths.

I don't know where I'm going. Domino has changed in the last few years, but there's only one place I can think of that holds any safety for me. The park. I remember back when we were just out of school I used to go down there sometimes, when I couldn't stand being in the house any more. When I couldn't stand the pressures of deciding what I was going to do with my life.

It was somewhat soothing to just sit and think in that place. To stare up at the sky and make shapes out of the clouds like I used to when I was a little kid, before I recieved the Sennen Ring. Before everything in my life went so horribly wrong.

It's nice to remember what it was like back then, when I was still happy. When I had so many friends, but then mou hitori no boku came... I suppose I could blame it all on him, for stealing my childhood away along with any real innocence that I ever had, but I don't think I can blame him soley. I just had to grow up a whole lot faster then the rest of the world.

Maybe that's why they thought I was crazy, I never did get to be a kid for very long. Sometimes I wish I could go back to how life was back then, before any of this happened and before I had everything I've ever had stolen away from me. But I know it will never happen, I think that's why the Yuugi-tachi had such a hard time trying to be my friends.

They didn't understand anything about my life and none of them really ever could. I shouldn't complain really, some people have had much worse lives then I could ever claim to have had. But sometimes I wish someone just want to know about me, just about me and nobody elses tradgic life stories.

But they can't understand I suppose. And that's why once again I'm running, running away from someone who couldn't understand and decided that he didn't want me. I suppose in a way it's ironic, every time something starts to look up in my life something always happens to bring it crashing back down again. Every single time.

Sometimes I wonder if my entire lifes a joke, just a source of entertainment for some higher being who felt a bit bored one day so decided to toy around with my life instead. 

My breath is heavy as my chest heaves, I must have been running for such a long time it physically hurts. My head swims and my legs feel even weaker then they did before, I know I'm acting irrational but it doesn't really matter at all. Who cares anymore anyway? Nobody else does so I may as well just throw it all away.

That's how it's always been. Nobody cared but I'd keep on smiling. Always smiling, even though every single second of the day it hurt. It always hurt so god-damned bad but I still did it. They never even noticed, every single day of my life and nobody ever seemed to notice. Or maybe they did and just didn't do anything about it.

I don't know which is worse, the face that people are so terribly oblivious that they can't see what's in front of their eyes and that they do see what's there but don't ever make themselves do anything about it. 

I stumble as I reach the park, a place where I spent so much time of my life. With a sigh I slump down and lie back on the soft grass, the sky is a surreal picture perfect blue. Faint traces of clouds are spread across to either horizon, a perfect day for the oblivious fools of the world.

To think that one time, so very long ago I would have wished to enjoy it like they do. Picnics and walks, all of them laughing and talking, oblivious to the problems that surround them. As long as they are happy themselves nobody else matters right? Thats the way that people think these days, as long as they themselves have happiness, who cares about everyone else? That was the real downfall of the Yuugi-tachi, when they themselves were happy they didn't bother to notice anybody else.

Not that it matters now anyway, Seto doesn't want me there. Nobody wants me, I only have one friend left in the world and that's Otogi. Even mou hitori no boku hates me, though he always has hated me and I really don't expect he ever will stop hating me. And even as the realisation of my crashing world hits me I still can't do anything but sit here and stare up the sky, as tears beat trails down my face and smile.

Smile at the stupidity of my entire existence and smile at the pain that seems to have overtaken my entire soul. Smile at the pain and every single waking moment of torture thats taking over my very existence. After all, nobody wants to see someone sad, they'd rather they wear a false mask of happiness.

A smile.

******

Smile - Nat King Cole.

Smile, though your heart is aching.  
Smile, even though it's breaking.  
When there are clouds in the sky,  
you'll get by.

If you smile, through your fear and sorrow,  
Smile, and maybe tomorrow.  
You'll see the sun come shining through,  
for you.

Light up your face with gladness,  
hide every trace of sadness.  
Although a tear,  
may be ever so near.

That's the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you'll just smile.

That's the time you must keep on trying,  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you'll just smile.


	7. Under My Umbrella

Imaginary  
Chapter Seven: Under My Umbrella.

A/n: Eheh.. Jchild.. You found me .;; I did update The Gates. I promise I did. What is it, up to chapter 26 now? Heh ^___^;; Er Arigatou for all of your reviews. Yes.. I'm an updating machine at the moment ^___^;; I dunno. I just wanna get this story finished before I lose motivation! I've got it all planned out.. I might even do a couple of double uploads to try and get this finished before I get dragged back to that torture chamber that they call highschool. -twitches- Bah. Anyways, this chapter takes place about Midday, on the day that Ryou took off and is in Seto's POV. 

*****

The monotonous drone of another incompetents voice buzzes in my ears. The rest of the board appears to be in rapt attention, whatever could they see in such a dull conversation? My mind is unfocused but I must admit, it isn't soley because of the dreary monotone that the man standing at the end of the table is speaking in. Once again I am being distracted by the mere thought of the silver-haired creature that haunts my dreams, my life.. my every thought.

I feel as if I've been tricked, as though he's a drug that I suddenly crave. It's unnerving that within such a short amount of time my every thought has come so driven towards this one source, I can't seem to focus on my work, I can't sleep and most of all people are beginning to notice that something isn't quite right.

And it's all because of him. How in Kami-sama's name can he do it? How can he walk straight into my life and demand my attention of every breath that he takes? How did he manage to get himself imprinted so easily into my mind that I can't close my eyes without seeing those big blue eyes staring back at me.

But then there's last night. Why did I kiss him? It may seem logical in a sense, that I would wish to share everything with this strange addictive creature thats managed to capture my very soul in the palm of his hand, but it unnerves me that I actually did it. Why did I do it? Could it have been a mistake?

I don't quite understand what's happening to me. All I know is that I crave him, I want him and most of all I think I really do need him.

It's driving every logical sequence of thought from my mind. But if I lose focus what will become of me? I don't know whether I've ever quite felt this lost before, and all because of one bloody kiss? How can that change everything.

Why is it that I remember everything about him? The smell of his hair, the taste of his lips, just how soft his skin was. It's driving me slowly insane. Perhaps I should be the one checking into the Psychiatric Ward. Why is it that he continues to haunt me so? My conscience has nothing to be guilty for.

Maybe that's why I ended up running last night. This new-found addiction of mine is almost frightening in a way, I've never been plagued by thoughts of one person for every waking moment of my life and I admit that it does frighten me. So I ran, like a coward I ran.

In a sad sort of way it's ironic, as soon as something that could possibly be good for me comes along I run away from it. I suppose in a way this life is all I have ever known, I never had friends, I never had any real relationships, it was always just Mokuba, Kaiba Corp, Duelling and I.

Where others had their friends and after school jobs I had rivals and was the CEO of one of Japan's largest companies. And before all of this began Ryou, I guess I really didn't care. Of course it hurt sometimes, but without pain there is no triumph. It's ever so easy to hide pain away from the oblivious eyes of the world.

I guess in a way I do understand you Ryou. You hid your pain away and succeeded, but you hid it so well that it drove you to the very edge of insanity. I suppose that would have happened to me too eventually. Though I'm quite sure that I couldn't have dealt with half of what you have Ryou. 

If this is so why do I run from the things, the people that try to drag me back from facing the same fact? Mokuba is always telling me that I need to have a break from work, to make some friends at least. Then you came along and stole away everything from me. I knew from the moment I set eyes upon you there that something was different.

I near jump as my cellphone begins to ring shrilly, invading both my thoughts and the monotonous droning that was buzzing in the background. I quickly snap it open without giving a second glance to the rest of the board, "moshi moshi". "Moshi moshi Kaiba-sama" comes the quick, slightly panicked reply that I recognise as the house-butler.

"What is it?" I reply sharply, ignoring the less then happy glares that are being sent in my direction. "It's your house-guest Kaiba-sama. He took off this morning". I blink several times in confusion as my head begins to spin with thoughts and confusion. Ryou? Why on earth would he leave? I feel unbidden anger begin to rise slowly as an emotion I don't recognise begins to swill inside my chest.

"Why didn't you stop him!" I snarl into the phone angrily, not bothering to glance up as the rest of the boards eyes turn towards me. "Fool!" I growl into the phone as my anger begins to swell rapidly, my hands shaking as I cut him off and lift my briefcase purposefully as I step around the table and make towards the exit as that unidentifiable feeling begins to swell inside of my chest. My heartbeat racing uncomfortably.

"Kaiba-sama?" one of the board members calls out hurriedly rising to their feet. "I have more important business to attend to" I snap back successfully silencing any more attempts to find out where I'm going. Where the hell am I going? That's right I have to look for him, I have to find him.

Why would he leave? Did I give him a reason to leave? 

My secretarys head shoots up as I stride purposefully past, ignoring the curious cry of, "Kaiba-sama, doko-de?". I throw my briefcase aside at the doorway, stuffing my cellphone into one of my pockets and punch furiously at the elevator button. It's a wonder the thing still works after both Otogi and I's attempts to beat it into oblivion.

When it opens with that irritating 'ding' I sweep inside and pound furiously at the button which leads to the basement. The elevator hurriedly complies, and within seconds I am sweeping across the darkened basement. This is where I keep all of the extras, prototypes for new duel disk systems, different machines that I've been working on and most importantly a variety of vehicles just in case there is an emergancy such as this. Tossing my trenchcoat aside I snag the leather jacket which is hanging precariously from a hook.

Zipping it quickly up I dig into the pockets, satisfied when I find a set of keys I hurry towards the vehicle of choice. My roadbike. Jabbing a button on the set of keys I ignore everything else as the automatic door begins to slide open, revealing the tunnel which leads up to the surface outside Kaiba Corp.

I have to find him. I don't even want to think about what could happen if I dont. I have to find him before something does happen. Why did he leave? Is it because of me? My head swims with unanswered questions that all seem to add up to one thing inside my mind, he left because of me. He left because I ran away from him. 

I need to make him see that what he chose to see wasn't really what it seemed. He has to know that I need him. I need him so badly it scares me to even think of possibly losing him. All of this after only three days. Three bloody days and I'm so addicted that I cannot see life without him there.

He's my obsession. I suppose it was only a matter of time before it happened, now that Mokuba doesn't need me as much anymore. I need someone else to look after, to care for as I did for Mokuba. What did I do that drove you to run away Ryou? Was it my moment of doubt before I fled last night? So fast, it's all happening to very very fast. Only three days ago I was on a mind-numbing task for work which led me straight to you.

I don't believe in destiny. I've shown this so many times that I can't even count, I believe in reality. I believe that we make our own lives and that we can change them to alter our futures and get the most we can out of this pathetic existence of ours. The most I can get is you Ryou, I don't remember ever wanting anything so badly.

You made me want to help you. You made me want to care for you. You somehow managed to get inside my brain and worm your way into my heart and are refusing to let go. If the feeling weren't so damn strong I would wish it all away, so I could rid myself of this blatant obsession, this alluring addiction that has me craving you every second of the day.

How can someone do this to me? I, Seto Kaiba, the acclaimed 'heartless bastard' of Domino. The arrogant, rude, egotistical jerk of a CEO that is as feared as he is hated. I suppose if anyone can take the blame it would be you and Mokuba. Mokuba forced me to open up, he created a gap in which he forced me to care for him, show affection for him, to love him. And I did so without question, he was of course my entire world.

But then he distance, he left room for someone else to move into. To share my world and share that same affection that I bestowed upon me then you took that place. You somehow managed to creep in that place where numerous women and men have tried to obtain. You of all people Ryou, someone so different and yet so alike me that it scares me.

You Ryou, you bestowed fear in me that I have seldom felt before, that same fear that took a hold of me when Mokuba was kidnapped by Pegasus. The same fear that took hold when I was duelling Pegasus for Mokuba's life. This is different however, you have created doubt. How could someone like you ever possibly return such affections that you have stolen from me.

My eyes whip around constantly as I tear down the highway, bike helmet carelessly tossed on and visor flipped down as I search the streets. Recklessly zig-zagging through the heavy traffic recieving more then a few strings of abuse. For some reason an image of Otogi being the one hollering abuse at me through the car-windows seems to fill my mind as I graze past another car.

Everything about you Ryou brings you closer, endearing you to my heart and driving me sickeningly closer towards that horrible romantic phase that all couples seem to go through. My mind is disgusted with the mere idea that I could ever become like that, like those that I have sneered at and felt thoroughly sickened by for a great deal of my life.

But you Ryou, every insecurity, those giant blue eyes. Everything about you is enough to make me want to throw all thoughts of my dignity aside, forget my corporate image and cast away a well-practised facade of ice just for you to jump into my arms and say that you feel the exact same way.

Yet you ran. Just like I did, we are so very alike sometimes that it makes me want to laugh. Why did you run Ryou? What were you running from? How can two completely different people be so alike, yet so different at the same time. You, you always tried to hide away your pain with a smile, an occasional cheerful word, while I hid mine behind arrogance and rudeness.

You, always so polite and considerate of others. They come before you always, no matter how bad your situation may be they always come first. Perhaps that's why you ended up like you did, you didn't stand up and make it known that you did need help. You hid it away like I have. But I, I am your opposite. Rude and selfish. I come first no matter what, only Mokuba deserves to come before myself, that was until you came along of course.

My eyes comb along the streets as I ride, abuse tingling in my ears as I swerve infront of a freight truck, ignoring the drivers coarse yells I hurriedly overtake the car infront of me and swerve down a left. Where in Kami-sama's name are you Ryou? This only proves how little I really know about you, where on earth would you go if you wanted to get away?

Who would you run to if you were feeling confused? If you were hurt?.

The answer strikes me so quickly that I barely register it. Otogi. He would go to Otogi. The real question is, where can I find Otogi?

My head spins as I try to think, Otogi. I nearly smack my head as the thought strikes me, he would be at his game-shop. I lift my head to look at the street name and wince, the game-shop that is pretty much on the other side of town. I quickly swerve down the next street I come across, giving no regard for the truck-driver hollering abuse behind me for cutting him off.

As my speed begins to gather it's all I can do to keep from hitting the cars that I'm currently dodging as though they were merely road-cones rather then other drivers. My heartbeat is so loud I can hear it inside my very skull right now. The irregular pace of the thumping is only one sign of just how desperate I really am. Why on earth am I so dependant upon him all of a sudden? He has managed to conquer my entire mind, I feel as if I'm under a dictatorship.

I manage to make it across town in record time and swerve into a park infront of Otogi's gameshop. Ignoring the honkin gof horns and abuse that gets hurled at me for cutting across the lanes I remove my helmet and all but charge inside the rather impressive game shop. The door swings open and I do believe that I might have mastered the technique of slamming a door open, the bell above the door rings crazily as I sweep inside my eyes picking apart every display as I try to spot him.

I hurry through the stands towards the counter where a bored looking young woman is blowing bubbles with her chewing gum. "Where's Otogi?" I snap out hurriedly as she raises her eyes towards me. Her pupils visibly widen and her jaw drops slightly, she obviously recognises me then. "O-otogi-kun is upstairs" she chokes out finally reaching for the phone, "I-I can ring him for you Kaiba-sama" she squeaks out.

I merely nod my head, not trusting myself enough to keep from abusing the girl should she go any slower. "Otogi-kun!" she yelps out suddenly, he must have answered then. "Kaiba-sama is down here, he wants to see you".

She blinks several times before staring curiously at the reciever as the ominous sound of the line having been hung up enters my hearing. I hear pounding feet and glance up to see the staircase that descends right over my very head and all to soon he comes into view. He's dressed once again in those somewhat familiar leather pants, it wouldn't surprise me terribly if he has trademarked them. A plain black t-shirt has been pulled over his chest and once again his hair is in that ridiculous pony-tail. Right now however he is looking extremely suspicious and I have the impression that he is ready to explode at me should I give him reason to.

Perhaps I should offer to give him compensation from when his shop assistant quits after being permanently traumatised. "Is Ryou here?" I speak up bluntly as he glares warningly at me. "You lost him!" he roars aloud striding forwards and immediately gripping at the collar of my jacket.

"You bloody well lost him! He's only been with you one day and you let him run off!". "I thought that he might have come here" I snarl back in response shoving him away from me and brushing my jacket back down out of habit. "He ran off this morning, I got a call from my butler who said he looked upset" I snap frustratedly.

Otogi's face is of the utmost disbelief, his eyes are almost feral as he once again stalks forwards his entire posture becoming threatening. The fact that he is quite abit shorter then me doesn't really help his cause however and I manage to hold onto some scraps of composure. "What the hell did you do to him you bastard! He must have had some bloody reason to want to get the hell out of there! I bet you were just being an insensitive heartless bastard like usual weren't you Kaiba! You don't think about anyone other then yourself!".

I should have expected one of Otogi's rants. I really, really should have seen it coming. But the fact that my head is telling me firmly that I do not have time for this doesn't help me at all in withholding the anger that is growing and that panic that is surely going to explode any second now.

"Shut the hell up Otogi!" I finally roar, cutting him off quite efficiently. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the shop assistant edging backwards, wide-eyed and looking as though she wishes she were a thousand miles away. "If you aren't going to help me find him then you can go to hell" I add for good measure and he seems to calm at this.

Otogi carefully seems to be regaining his composure and his eyes narrow slowly. "Fine" he snaps aloud calmly, "we'll split up. You go check at his old house, I'll check the park". His eyes lift to stare me in the eyes narrowed, "if one of us finds him then we come back here and call the other. Got it Kaiba" his voice is dangerously soft as he nods before spinning on his heel and abruptly sweeping away out of the shop.

I hurry back outside, slipping my helmet over my head as I do so. Realisation catching up with me I stop and call out again, frustrated by Otogi's stupidity on the matter. He turns his head sharply, his glare is eery as he stalks back towards me. I state my problem and he gives a frustrated growl before instructing me how to get to Ryou's house.

Carefully storing this away to mind I turn on my heel and stride towards where my Motorbike rests, without another glance in Otogi's general direction I flip the visor down over my eyes and rev the engine back to life. Kicking the bike-stand back into place I pull out without another thought other then to find Ryou.

I have to find him. I suppose with Otogi helping now it should be easier, after all he does know Ryou a great deal better then I do. Something which I feel somewhat jealous of, Otogi has known Ryou for a much longer time then I have. He was there when nobody else could be, when nobody else ever wanted to be. Otogi was with Ryou when he needed him the most, that's something that I can never have, but a hint of gratitude lies somewhere beneath the growing need to find him.

Kami-sama Ryou, why did you have to run away? I suppose if I had been there you wouldn't of, if I had been there to explain everything after so many long hours of hard thought. All those hours of trying to figure out exactly why I reacted the way I did. All those hours of trying to reason with my actions, make sense of the swarm of emotions that have taken over me. I suppose that is why I've come to the conclusion that I really do need you.

I can't make sense of anything I've done lately, nothing makes sense anymore other then the fact that I truly do need you. Why or how I need you doesn't matter to me anymore. I just do, and if something has happened to you Ryou only kami-sama knows what I'll do.

I tear down the abandoned side-streets at a speed that is most definitely illegal within a city, it's a wonder that I haven't actually hit anything yet. If my luck can just hold out that bit longer. As confusing as all of this is, unexplainable and by all means completely unreasonable I feel so intensely drawn towards you that it's almost magnetic.

You're intoxicating in every sense of the word. I just can't get my mind off of you. When my cell-phone abruptly begins to ring I'm forced to veer off of the road. coming to harsh skid as I bring a halt I pull off my helmet and quickly answer. Otogi's voice rings through clear and sharply. "I've found him."

******

Under My Umbrella - Incubus.

These eyes are not your eyes  
And these eyes are not the color that  
Your arid eyes might be  
No, I was not around   
When those eyes of yours decided so  
I refuse to kneel before the  
Sights you choose to see  
  
When I close my eyes... I remember why I smile  
Under my umbrella... I'm an accomplished exile  
  
These eyes are not your eyes  
And these eyes are not the color that  
Your arid eyes might be  
No, I was not around   
When those eyes of yours decided so  
I refuse to kneel before the sights you choose to see!  
  
If this is right, I'd rather be wrong  
If this is sight, I'd rather be blind   
  
These eyes are not your eyes  
And these eyes are not the color that  
Your arid eyes might be  
No, I was not around   
When those eyes of yours decided so  
I refuse to kneel before the sights you choose to see!  
  
If this is right, I'd rather be wrong  
If this is sight, I'd rather be blind


	8. Breathe

Imaginary  
Chapter Eight: Breathe.

A/n: This chapter takes place pretty much directly after the last one and is in Ryou's POV. ^____^;;

*****

The sky is the most amazing shade of blue today. It's a sort of cross between that perfect periwinkle blue that artists often paint it as and a darker, cobalt which adds an almost purple tinge to it's colour. This, I have determined in my time spent lying on my back in the grass staring up at the sky, is the real picture-perfect sky. 

Every now and then a cloud crosses into my vision, they are wispy, barely there clouds that seem to blend with the sky. The remnants of the rainy days prior. I watch curiously as a deformed sort of turtle shape lazily drifts over-head, as I watch the wind morphs its shape into a more star-like shape.

It's been a long time since I've simply stared up at the clouds. At the hospital I was never allowed outside for any lengths of time, never long enough to fully relax and make shapes out of the clouds overhead. I suppose I did miss it, the surreal feeling of dreamy peace that comes along with completely scattering your thoughts to the skies and staring up into the air without a care in the world.

I suppose it's ironic that such a perfect day would be marred by the fact that I've been rejected. I feel the vague smile that was on my face begin to dissapear as once again my thoughts turn away from the serene settings and back to my own darker thoughts. Seto, why did I have to like you so much? It's not as if you set me up for it.

You've always been the same, you simply aren't the type to put on a false air of a pleasantness. Everything you do is blunt and to the point, you may not wear your every emotion on your sleeve but you aren't afraid to show someone what you think of them. At least that is what I've always thought of you. But I suppose it can't be correct now can it? 

I won't say that you lead me on, because that simply is not true and every corner of my mind knows it. Including mou hitori no boku who appears to be using a crow bar to try and pry open the door to his soul room now. But you did portray something to me that can't possibly be true. Perhaps my interpretation of your actions wasn't how you meant to portray yourself.

Perhaps I really am at fault for all of this. Like usual, clumsy Baka-Bakura-kun gets everything wrong again. I suppose mou hitori no boku is right then, I really am useless aren't I? All I do is make misconceptions and end up chasing away any chance I ever get to be cared for.

Sighing I stare blankly up at the sky, except that in the space infront of my eyes where I could once see and turtle-shaped cloud and that surreal blue sky there is a face. I suppose a handsome face, with bright eery green eyes and wearing a small somewhat relieved smile. I let out a yell of surprise and begin to scramble away using my elbows before I realise just who this eery green eyes belong to. Not to mention the swinging length of silky black hair and almost indecently tight leather pants.

Otogi arches an eyebrow at me as I sit up and blink at him, raising a hand slowly to sweep a handful of hair away from my face my hand brushes unconsciously over my cheeks. I blink at the clear liquid that rolls off of my hand. I didn't realise that I've been crying, I suppose that I have been for quite a while now.

"Otogi-kun?" I speak up weakly as I use my elbows to rise into a sitting position and he flops down onto the grass beside me, casually tucking a cellphone somehow into the waist of his pants. "Konnichiwa Ryou-kun" he declares, sounding decidedly as though he's trying to remain cheerful as he glances sideways at me with that penetrating stare.

"Mind telling me why exactly you ran away from Kaiba's grand Mansion. Not that I don't blame you of course, I myself wouldn't be able to stand living with him for ten minutes and that's if I'm pushing myself to the very limits..." he trails off eyeing my expectantly and absent mindedly twirling a length of his dark hair around his fingers.

"I.. Seto-sama doesn't want me there" I murmur aloud. Saying it aloud makes it sound even more pathetic then it does inside of my head and I hear mou hitori no boku snickering to himself as he ferociously attacks the door to his soul room. Well, he is determined. I'll give him that.

"Really?" Otogi muses aloud, his eyes still fixed sharply on my face. I can feel his gaze only to well and try to keep myself from looking him directly in the eyes. The doubt in his tone is obvious as he peers at me thoughtfully, I can feel my cheeks begin to heat up as he continues to stare much to obviously at me.

I don't quite know why but Otogi's doubt of my explanation makes me doubt myself. After all, if Otogi, who loathes Kaiba with a passion, thinks that I'm wrong that Seto doesn't want me anywhere near his mansion then maybe he's right. Otogi arches an eyebrow curiously at me as I cautiously turn my head towards him.

"Well explain then" he prompts staring at me imploringly. I stare at him in confusion for several moments as I gather my thoughts, how can I explain without sounding completely paranoid or pathetic? I grimace when mou hitori no boku adds his input casually, 'impossible. You are both paranoid and pathetic already so of course you are going to sound it'.

As pathetic as it is I suppose that mou hitori no boku's right. 'Of course I'm right' he replies sounding somewhat indignant before he returns to ignoring me, all the while silently eavesdropping into my conversation with Otogi-kun. "He... I had a nightmare" I finally speak up quietly, impulsively drawing my knees up to my chest and hugging them to myself mostly out of habit.

"He must of heard me or something, but he came in and woke me up". I sigh and try to avoid Otogi's penetrating all-to curious stare. "He.. was really nice" I speak up again, not quite knowing just how to explain how I feel. Why would someone like Seto ever care for someone like me anyway? Doesn't Otogi see that I'm not good enough for him.

"I don't know." I finally breathe aloud, "then.. Well he kissed me. I didn't think anything of it..but then he left. He just ran off and his face.." I trail off and close my eyes. Not wanting to see Otogi's expression right now and fall back into my thoughts. I know that I'm right. I have to be, Seto is to good for me.

I don't deserve someone like him. But it hurts. Kami-sama does it hurt, I can feel the pain swelling in my chest. Every single breath I take seems to be laboured with it and my head is swimming again. I nearly jump when Otogi speaks, my eyes shooting towards his face. His eyes are narrowed and filled with anger and he looks as though he's ready to strangle something.

"Bastard. That absolute bastard" he growls softly, I can tell that I wasn't supposed to have heard that by the expression that he now turns on me. "Are you okay?".

So it's true. I can't help but feel that it must be true now. Otogi's condemnation certainly means that Seto-sama doesn't care for me at all. Somehow this seems to hurt even more, Otogi isn't the type of person that would intentionally hold back information to hurt me. It has to be true, but Kami-sama it hurts.

Why do I care so much? I've only really known Seto for three days. Three days ago he walked into my life and suddenly he seemed to become my knight in shining armour to be terribly cliché. I thought that suddenly my life was going to become this wonderful fairytale, that I was freed of that dreadful place and would go and live happily ever after in Seto's Mansion.

But he doesn't really care for me. It shouldn't hurt this much. Nothing should ever hurt this much.

I don't know how long I've been crying, but all I know is that Otogi seems to be growing angrier by the second. He shuffles closer and slings an arm around my shoulder solemnly, "he's a heartless bastard Ryou-kun. He seems genuinely concerned about you though, after all he did come and ask me for help".

His words seem to wash over me, by now I can't really comprehend what he is saying. It hurts so god-damn bad. It's that heartwrenching agonising pain that seems to hurt so bad that you can barely breath because of it. "C'mon Ryou-kun. You're coming back with me to the shop okay?" his voice is soothing and suddenly gentle, so different to his usual arrogant manner or his hysterical angry rants.

I merely nod as he carefully helps me to my feet, sliding his arms beneath my shoulder to help keep me steady he begins to carefully walk me towards the footpath. Tears still trailing miserably down my cheeks and feeling as though the sudden movement is ripping even deeper into the pain that seems to have consumed my chest.

The serene calm that overtook me earlier has long since vanished, perhaps if I can just find it again maybe this pain will go away. Otogi's speaking again, I fight to register his words as he speaks. "When we get back to the bloody game-shop I'm going to give Kaiba a piece of my bloody mind. That arrogant bastard need to pull that stick out of his ass and grow up. He needs to realise that he's not the only one that lives in this world... ".

Otogi's ranting drowns out of my mind as I return to my thoughts, feeling distinctly weak-kneed and confused as Otogi practically drags me the short distance from the park towards his game shop which looms in the distance, distinctly impressive amongst the rather drab shops that surround it.

His muttering twitters in my ears as my thoughts roll over and over, returning to my revelations from this morning. I'm a mistake. Seto doesn't care for me. Seto could never care for someone like me. How could I ever belong anywhere so grand as Seto's mansion. I am just Bakura, the clumsy fool after all.

He pushes open the door to his gameshop and a startled, rather pale looking girl behind the counter jumps up from her seat edging towards the back room as though terrified of Otogi. "O-otogi-kun. Kaiba-sama's upstairs.." she murmurs feverishly edging back away from her boss as he drags me with him upstairs. Kami-sama, did she say that Seto's here?

Terrified of facing him I try to escape Otogi's hold on me but he holds on tight and begins to stride purposefully towards the staircase which descends over the shop. He sweeps up it, obviously not caring so much that I'm frantically trying to escape his grasp as his face is eerily determined, his eyes sharp and narrow as he enters the second level.

It's to late to escape now. Seto sits on a chair, his eyes set firmly upon his shoes before he hears us. Otogi releases my arm as he looks up before he continues moving forwards. It's only then that I realise just how mad Otogi really is, Seto stands up, obviously alarmed by the speed that Otogi is coming at him at.

"You bastard!" he roars out angrily. Seto's eyes dart towards me quickly before he is taken off-guard by Otogi lunging at him. Both of them dissapear in a tangle of flaying limbs on the floor, having tripped over the chair that Seto had previously been sitting in. Otogi appears to be punching madly, his fists swinging ruthlessly and without a thought.

Seto obviously starting to get over his prior-shock looks about ready to defend himself and does so by hurriedly catching one of Otogi's fists in his hand and punching furiously with the other. I stare in numb shock as two of the only people in the world who care about me at all brawl on the floor in a tangle of limbs before the pain that I've been feeling begins to swirl. Anger rising inside of me at the mere sight of the pair of them, throwing punches at each other wherever they can and the added slinging of insults and constant abuse.

"Yamette!" I try to call out, they don't appear to have heard me however, my voice falling much to flat amongst the sudden swearing that erupts from Otogi as Seto catches him with a punch to the jaw. By all means I don't think they even remember that I'm even here. 

I don't usually get angry, I suppose I'm just a passive person at heart. Anger and violence has always been mou hitori no boku's department, but seeing the pair of them attacking each other on the ground somehow gets to me. My anger begins to rise, burning and swelling as the pair of them roar insults at each other. 

Finally I don't think I can take anymore, the sudden scream of "Yamette!" that I admit even I am confused by. All I know is that they seem to have heard me. The pair of them stare up at me, Seto still holding tightly onto one of Otogi's fists while Otogi seems to have frozen in mid-punch.

Seto releases Otogi's fist promptly as I glare at the pair of them, my anger still burning as they both regain their feet and shoot angry looks at one another. Otogi rubbing his chin while Seto gingerly inspects one of his eyes. I stare angrily between the pair as Otogi seems to gather his composure just as quickly as Seto does, "you bloody hurt him Kaiba!" he snarls out finally his eyes sharp as they rest upon Seto.

"It wasn't my intention" Seto snaps back in Otogi's direction his eyes shifting towards mine, the skin around his right eye appears to be swelling, having turned a pale pink and starting to look rather puffy. By my reckoning there will probably be a very nasty bruise there by tomorrow. 

"You can at least give a damn apology!" Otogi exclaims angrily, his eyebrows knitting together in his frustration as he turns a fiery glare on Seto who casts another of his stone-cold looks of loathing upon Otogi before sweeping towards me without casting Otogi another glance. "Ryou" he speaks up slowly, his voice dropping into a tone that I've only ever heard him use with Mokuba before.

I feel my anger began to dwindle before diminishing entirely as he rests his hands lightly on my shoulders and stares me directly in the eyes. His eyes seem to be one hundred percent genuine as he focuses them upon me. "I never intended to hurt you" he speaks up firmly and convincingly.

"Why did you run away?" he finishes off, eyes intent upon extracting the answers from me. I feel foolish as I stare at the ground, casting my eyes shyly away, "I thought you didn't want me there" I murmur in a weak response that seems utterly childish. "After last night I thought that maybe.. Maybe you'd figured out that I was really just a waste of your time".

I slowly rise my eyes to meet his and his face seems to soften, his eyes holding disbelief and confusion as he stares at me. "You are not a waste of time" he confirms sternly his eyes fixed stubbornly on my own. "And of course I want you there. Especially after last night" he adds, as though to soley contradict every word I've said, and everything that I've been telling myself since this morning. Everything that mou hitori no boku said was true.

"Ryou, I'm sorry".

I lift my head to meet his eyes in amazement. Those are two words that I have never heard leave Seto Kaiba's mouth, even Otogi looks speechless, his jaw hanging as he gingerly rubs it. "I-I... I'm sorry" I murmur back, not knowing quite what to say. He rolls his eyes his hands dropping back to his sides.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he mutters in reply, shaking his head with a cross between amusement and vague sense of relief. "We should get going" he adds finally, rolling back the sleeve of his jacket to glance at his watch. Otogi remains silent as I slowly nod before I turn towards him purposefully.

"Are you alright Otogi-kun?" I speak up dubiously as he rubs his chin. I notice he also has aquired a split lip and no doubt a great many bruises will be forming pretty patterns across his torso. "You should be asking him" he sneers tilting his head in Seto's direction arrogantly. "I'll be fine Ryou" he adds reassuringly.

"Just remember Ryou, if you ever need anyone to talk to you can always come here. And you Kaiba, you remember that if you ever hurt Ryou again, I mean ever hurt him again and I will personally see to it that you don't move for a month". His eyes shrink into that almost feral state as he glares at Seto who's eye is already starting to darken a few shades.

"I severely doubt that you Otogi would come out on top should we ever find cause to fight again" Seto shoots back sharply his eyes narrowing into a frosty glare in response to Otogi's own. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Kaiba" Otogi snaps back readily. I can't help but sigh softly as the pair continue to bicker about who had really come out best in their scrap.

I can't help but notice the wrist that Seto had held of Otogi's is slightly discoloured and the bruise is already starting to darken. In my opinion at least neither of them came out very well. Otogi's split lip is now dribbling blood down his chin which to has taken on a nasty sign of an incoming bruise.

I can feel mou hitori no boku urging me silently to let him out so he can prove to them that neither of them had anything to be proud of once he'd beaten them both senseless. I can't help but notice the fact that most of his sneering seems to have been directed at Seto rather then Otogi.

I'm almost suspicious of his sudden need to be out of his soul room and frown slightly. Usually he would grumble to himself as he tried to force his way out, only on a very rare occasion would he try and talk me into letting him out. This must mean that he really wants to get out of the ring for some reason.

Before I can further question his motives however Seto has turned and is striding back towards me purposefully. Otogi has crossed his arms and his nose in the air, a posture that plainly shows the darkening bruise on his chin. "Are you planning to take Ryou on that bike like that!" he snaps out gesturing towards my clothing. "He'll freeze to death".

Without another word he turns on his heel, returning the upturned chair that Seto had been sitting on to its normal position before moving around his desk and removing the leather jacket he had been wearing the day before and tossing it casually in my direction. I blink down at it before lifting my head in confusion towards Otogi. "Well, try it on already Ryou-kun" he announces with a slight smile tugging at his split lip. I comply and shrug the jacket over my shoulders uncomfortably. Leather had always been more of mou hitori no boku's department as well.

Otogi sweeps forwards with a roll of his eyes, zipping up the front of the jacket for me and readjusting the collars before digging into the strangely accessible pocket of his own leather pants and removing a spare hair tie. I can feel my cheeks burning as he does this while Seto raises an eyebrow at Otogis actions. Without any warning he sweeps my hair back away from my face and ties it in a similar fashion to his own.

With a satisfied nod he glances once again towards Seto. "I mean what I said Kaiba. Hurt him and you'll have me to deal with" his eyes narrow before he turns and stalks back to take a seat behind his desk and winks at me cheerfully. "Besides, now I have an insentive to come and visit ne, Ryou-kun?".

I nod again and feel a smile growing over my lips as he touches a hand to his split lip and grimaces when his fingers come back covered in blood. "Ja ne Ryou-kun." he adds pointedly as Seto turns and sweeps out of the office, pausing for me on the stairs and I nod back to him. "Ja ne Otogi-kun" I reply quietly before hurrying off to follow Seto down the stairs.

He casts a small smile in my direction before casually reaching up to touch at his eye, he casts a sideways glance at me as I follow him down the stairs. Having my hair up off of my shoulders is strange, unacustomed to not having it against my neck I feel slightly odd as it swings back and forth behind me as I walk.

He casts an amused glance in the direction of the ponytail in question and I can't help but frown, feeling slightly defensive. It might feel kind of strange but I think I might like having my hair off of my shoulders like this, "what?" I speak up. I know that I'm shamelessly pouting right now but this seems to amuse him even more.

"What?" I repeat and he reaches out to tug lightly on the ponytail but still doesn't say a word. Beginning to get slightly confused I shake my head and follow him out of the shop door, he continues to walk straight towards a motorbike labelled with the Kaiba Corp logo. I've noticed that a great deal of his possessions have got that logo on them.

He casually moves to the back of the motorbike and pops open a compartment that I hadn't noticed under the seat. Removing a helmet from inside he casually chucks it to me before grabbing his own off of the handle bars and sliding onto the bike. I follow suit feeling rather clumsy when I nearly trip and have to grab hold of Seto to keep from falling.

When he revvs up the engine he tells me to hold on tight. He doesn't need to tell me twice, I've always dreaded these things. Squishing my eyes shut I don't hesitate in wrapping my arms around his wast and burying my head into his back as the motorbike comes to life and he pulls out onto the road.

But no matter how scared I am right now one thing stands out in my mind, Seto does want me. No matter how clumsy, pathetic or foolish I am. He still wants me.

Breathe - Greenwheel

I, Played the fool today,  
And I, Can see us vanishing into the crowd,  
Longing for home again.  
But home,  
Is a feeling I buried in you.  
  
I'm alright,  
I'm alright,  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
  
And I can't ask for things to be still again.  
No, I can't ask for you,  
To offer the world through your eyes.  
Longing for home again,  
But home,  
Is a feeling I buried in you.  
  
I'm alright,  
I'm alright,  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
I'm alright,  
I'm alright,  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
  
My window through which,  
Nothing hides,  
And everything sings.  
I'm counting the signs,  
And cursing the miles in between.  
  
But home,  
Is a feeling I buried in you.  
That I buried in you.  
  
I'm alright,  
I'm alright,  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
I'm alright,  
I'm alright,  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
  
When I breathe.  
It only hurts when I breathe.  
When I breathe.  
It only hurts when I breathe.

*****

P.S: Aah! I couldn't resist having Seto and Otogi 'duke' it out -sniggers at her own terrible pun-. Well another quick update again it would seem, hell yeah I'm an updating machine! ^_____^;; ...For some strange reason I've taken a liking to Otogi/Yami Bakura as a pairing... No idea why. Just think it's super kawaii ^____^; I've got some issues I know. I dont think it will happen in this story though. Arigatou Reviewers! Feel free to review again .;;


	9. Name

Imaginary  
Chapter Nine: Name.

A/n: This chapter takes place the following night from the last and is in Yami Bakura's POV. ^____^; 

******

It's been a very long time since I've been free of this place. That night, I believe to be approximately five years ago that my baka hikari sealed me inside my own soul room is still fresh inside my mind. It was the last time that I was free to move outside of the confines of his mind, this blasted room which he has turned into my prison cell.

How he has managed to seal me inside of it is somewhat of a mystery to me. I don't think even he knows how he quite did it, although I'm quite sure his mental and physical breakdown had something to do with the matter. Perhaps it was because of this that he was able to manage something that even I had, had trouble with, I had never been able to actually seal him inside of his soul room.

I had barricaded him inside yes, sometimes I had just knocked him unconscious and left him inside. But never, not once could I actually seal him inside of it. Infuriating that him of all people, baka yowai na ko-hikari.. Could seal me inside when I couldn't do it to him. Of course the barricade weakens when he becomes angry.. upset or when he's confused. But never has it weakened enough for me to escape.

Five years I have tried to open that door. Five infuriating years of trying every method possible to throw that door open and take control once again. Crowbars, lockpicks, charging it.. I've tried everything imaginable, even a flame-thrower didn't make it budge. Five years of listening to his every thought, every conversation, feeling his every emotion and I still haven't found anything, anything that could possibly open that damned door.

How he did it baffles me still. I had been in control, I was the one with the strength, all of the power and he was just the useless yowai na hikari. But he snapped, all of him snapped. The last thing I remember before being shunted into here was the broken pieces of his soul room littering the air.

Ever since no matter how hard I have tried I have never succeeded in opening this door.

Now that he is living with Kaiba, of all people Kaiba, I can feel the door weakening though. The magic I thought him incapable of doing that seals the door shut is weakening, threatening to break away and I know should he lose control now that I should be able to force it open.

I knew that the time would come when it would weaken. It was inevitable after all, he couldn't keep me locked up inside of his mind forever, I'm quite sure that even he knows this. So when the oppurtunity showed itself only yesterday I took it, I convinced the baka hikari that once again he was unwanted, that his beloved 'Kaiba' didn't want him at all.

I thought for sure that this would be the time that I would finally escape, the door was certainly weak enough, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't open it. It took me a while before I realised what this meant, I was certainly strong enough to open the door by all accounts due to the strength of the magic which seals it. The problem was that the baka hikari has to 'want' me to take over.

I never once thought of this option. I never even contemplated the possibility that this could possibly be the case and the grim fact is that the yowai na ko-hikari will most likely never in Ra's name grant me permission to take over his body again. Perhaps he is a great deal smarter then I have given him credit for.

I glare pointedly at the ra-forsaken door and frown as his thoughts once again wash through me. He really does think much to loudly, once again he's thinking about Kaiba. It seems that all he ever thinks about these days is Kaiba. Baka hikari... I growl frustratedly and yell back at the door that he disgusts me.

Baka hikari. Yowai na hikari. 

Hmm.. This is interesting. It appears that he's annoyed with Kaiba for some reason. I feel a smirk grow on my lips as once again the seal on the door begins to weaken, perhaps this could be my chance. I carefully focus upon his thoughts, peering out through his eyes to find the pair of them inside a rather large bedroom which I assume to be the baka hikari's.

It's not bad, much better then the apartment that we used to occupy and is a palace compared to the box-sized room that they gave us at that place that the yowai na hikari called the hospital. Curious as to why he's suddenly angry with Kaiba I focus upon his thoughts. 'Does he really think that I'm that unstable? Does he think I'm going to run away again just because he goes back to work?'.

Amusement creeps across my face at the look upon Kaiba's face. This could definitely be put to my advantage, if the yowai na hikari is upset enough he might just believe me. When he begins to speak I can feel the anger bubbling inside of him. This could definitely be put to my advantage.

His thoughts flood my own mind in a sudden wave, 'I'm becoming a burden to him... I can do things for myself! I'm not completely useless'. It's almost amusing in a way to know his every doubt, his worst fears... 'Of course you're not hikari' I reply calmly through our link, if this is going to work then I will have to make some personal sacrifices on my behalf.

I suppose upon some level I do actually have some feeling for him, sharing a body and a mind I suppose makes it inevitable that I should care on some level. My 'caring' however doesn't extend to great depths, I care that he is healthy within reason, I care that his mind is intact and that at least on some level he is 'happy' as they put it.

His startled reply through our link shows his obvious confusion, 'I.. I'm not?'. Baka.. Forcing composure I reply with as much conviction as I can muster, no. You aren't completely useless. Just 90% useless I add to myself, I can practically swim in his confusion as he obviously didn't expect this input from me.

It's strange just how gullible yowai na hikari can be. I would think that after all of these years he would be more suspicious of me, but instead I feel gratitude radiate towards me. '... Arigatou' he murmurs faintly through our link. I can feel the strength of the seal rapidly fading and a smirk spreads across my lips, perhaps if he is feeling 'grateful' towards me then I can break through. It's probably as close as I will get to be given permission to take over in any case.

I move towards the door quickly, grabbing hold of the handle and driving my shoulder heavily into the solid form. It holds for only a few seconds before the seal cracks and my door swings open wide into the ruins of our shattered soul corridor. My eyes gleam with delight as he stares wide-eyed at me from down the other end.

"Yami?". I smirk at his confusion, baka hikari. I don't think he believes that I've actually escaped, with ease I force myself into control sending him flying back into the recesses of our mind, stuck inside our ruined soul corridor and yelling at me to give him back control.

I slowly open my eyes with amusement, the Sennen ring is still glowing when I glance around the room again, now able to get a better view. Kaiba stares at me, obviously not realising the change quite yet. I'll give him reason to recognise it soon enough. Turning my head casually I find that he's tied our hair back into a style which resembles the other one, Otogi.

A smirk crawls across my lips at the suspicious stare that is now upon me courtesy of Kaiba, the baka hikari is yelling at me through our link. But I'm free again, finally free from that prison cell I've been trapped inside for over five years. 

I smirk, finding no reason to hide my identity from him of all people. I lift my head in plain denial of the baka hikari's usual stature to stare him straight in the eyes. Realisation dawns on his face and his eyes sharpen, "Ryou?" he speaks up cautiously, as though to reinforce his discovery.

"You'll find that 'Ryou' is no longer in control Kaiba" I sneer with a casual turn of my head. I think I like having my hair tied up like this, like that Otogi. "Just what did you do to get the baka hikari so angry" I muse aloud as I casually stretch out my fingers before balling them into a fist. It's been a long time since I've had a physical form.

His eyes are sharp as he stares narrowly at me, "if you've hurt Ryou.." he growls out taking a step towards me. For some reason this amuses me greatly, the Priest retains none of his powers from his previous life, well at least he hasn't accepted anything of his previous life.

Amusement creeps across my face and I lift my eyes to inspect his face curiously, it makes me want to laugh seeing just how attatched to the yowai na hikari in such a short amount of time. He looks as though he truly believes that he can intimidate me, threaten me even. 

Ignoring the baka hikari's desperate pleas for me to return him to control I casually begin to stretch my legs. Moving towards the doorways which at present give out very little light, it must be growing darker. How very, very fitting. "You are in no position to be threatening me" I sneer aloud as I rise my eyes thoughtfully to the sliver of the moon that is rising in the sky.

"In case you were wondering Kaiba" I speak up finally as the hikari pleads with me continuously. "He was wondering whether you thought he was that unstable. He was wondering if he thought you thought he would run away should you return to work". I glance lazily over my shoulder as Kaiba begins to splutter his eyes narrowed sharply and his anger building.

A dark bruise has formed around one of those pretty ice-blue eyes. The very same eyes that I remember from so very long ago. Before I was sealed into that cursed Ring. I feel the smirk on my face grow wider at the sight of that bruise, also courtesy of the other one, Otogi.

"You!" he snarls aloud his eyes narrowing as he strides towards me, "you are the one that confused him yesterday aren't you?" he growls out. The laughter that rolls up my throat is by no means pleasant on the ears, even to myself it sounds dark and filled with my own mirth. "I thought you were intelligent Kaiba?" I sneer back plucking distastefully at the thin t-shirt that the hikari has chosen to wear.

Through the hikari's plea's for me not to hurt his precious 'Kaiba' more amusement escalates and another wave of laughter escapes my lips. It's positively enthralling to feel his fear rising, to feel Kaiba's anger growing. "For a 'genius' you do catch on rather slow" I continue lazily, watching his eyes narrow further, his arms shaking as his fists clench.

Such a temper. 

He takes another step forwards, swiftly seizing the collar of the t-shirt I'm wearing and physically hauling me upwards until he near suspends me from the ground. I begin to laugh again, his intimidation tactics hold no bearing with me. I know for a fact that he will not attack me, he will not want to risk hurting his beloved 'Ryou'.

Sickening. It sickens me that anyone could be so selfless that they would do anything for another person. I've never seen the point in the concept myself, I've always found that looking out for me and me alone has got me through life more efficiently then this so called 'love' which everyone speaks of as such a glorious thing.

'Love' is an illusion that blinds people to others faults. 'Love' is merely a mask used to hide weakness behind.

The Pharoahs 'love' for his hikari made him weak. I shall never become anything of the sort and it sickens me to think that a part of me, no matter how different this part of me is, can feel in such a manner. That he can be so foolish as to believe in these illusions and show weakness by merely feeling it.

"If you've hurt him..." Kaiba's voice trails off his eyes sharper then daggers and his tone laden with ice. I do believe I've only heard him use that tone before with Pegasus, something to do with his brother. Interesting, perhaps the hikari's weakness is not one-sided. 

His weakness is positively nauseating, I can feel him begging me not to hurt his precious Kaiba. Begging me to let him back into control, promising everything and anything so long as I don't hurt him. If this is what 'love' does to you then I am quite content to remain the way that I am. 

My lip curls with disgust as he retains his hold on the neck-line of my t-shirt, suspending me above the ground and trying to continue to look intimidating. It's laughable. I can see it plainly in his eyes that he's afraid to lay a hand on me, afraid that it will end up hurting his precious Ryou.

"Disgusting" I mutter lowly as I easily release myself from his grasp with the experienced skill of a street-rat. "You disgust me Kaiba. Look at you, you can't even lay a hand on me because of him. You won't touch me just in case it hurts your precious little Ryou." I turn my head away with a sneer, at some point I had an inkling of respect for him I suppose. But that is long gone, I used to see him as someone who got his own way and would do what it took to get what he wanted.

Now he's like the Pharoah. Weak because he doesn't wish harm to come to the one he loves. My lips curls with disgust and I toss my head, now that I've finally regained control all of the glorious things I had planned for my return are long gone from my mind. Although, there is one thing that I can think of that might prove entertaining.

The smirk returns to my lips as I turn towards Kaiba, I wonder if the priest can still kiss like he used to?

Name - The Goo Goo Dolls.

And even though the moment passed me by,  
I still can't turn away.  
'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose,  
Got tossed along the way.  
And letters that you never meant to send,  
Get lost or thrown away.  
  
And now we're grown up orphans,  
That never knew their names.  
We don't belong to no one,  
That's a shame.  
  
But if you could hide beside me,  
Maybe for a while,  
And I won't tell no one your name.  
And I won't tell em' your name.  
  
And scars are souvenirs you never lose,  
The past is never far.  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there,  
Did you get to be a star.  
And don't it make you sad to know that life,  
Is more than who we are.  
  
We grew up way too fast,  
And now there's nothing to believe.  
Reruns all become our history,  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio,  
And I won't tell no one your name.  
And I won't tell em' your name.  
  
I won't tell em' your name  
Mmm, mmm, mmm,  
  
I won't tell em' your name Ow!  
  
I think about you all the time,  
But I don't need the same.  
It's lonely where you are come back down,  
And I won't tell em your name. 

******

A/n: Sorry guys, was going to update last night but FF.net wouldn't let me log in. -.-;; Well, Cathy-Bloom might not be updating quite so fast anymore as she must return to school in about two days not to mention the fact that my Uncle died unexpectedly last night. Lifes a bitch ne? Gomen for how short this chapter is! I just couldn't seem to get into writing it -.-;; I had to update though. Must not lose.. Updating Machine title... -twitches-. Well hopefully it wasn't so terrible as I thought it was. I just couldn't get into the whole Yami Bakura POV. -.-;; ahh well. Next chappy it's back to Seto, hopefully it'll be longer then this one was.   
Well, Ja Ne, Til next time Cathy-Bloom.


	10. Long Day

Imaginary  
Chapter Ten: Long Day.

A/n: This takes place about halfway through the last chapter and is in Seto's POV. Thankyou all for the reviews, you guys are great! As for the lemon well @_@;; Lalalala....That's as close as you'll probably get ^_______^;;. Anyways, thanks for all your support, it's nice getting luvahly reviews like that. Arigatou!  
Ja Ne.... Oh... And Review!

*****

"Ryou?". 

I know that this seems hopeless, something inside of me tells me that it isn't him. The sharp red eyes smirk back at me, cold and cruel and his hair is suddenly touseled and a great deal messier then usual. His posture to has changed, now he stands tall and proud his eyes gleaming with amusement as a smirk curls across his lips. This is his 'mou hitori no boku'. The evil spirit of the Ring.

"You'll find that 'Ryou' is no longer in control Kaiba" he sneers back tossing his head and sending flurries of white cascading across his shoulders as he inspects his surroundings. I suppose that it was inevitable that I would at some point have to face him, Ryou's 'yami'. The thought has been niggling at the back of my mind constantly, I never expected that it would be quite so soon though.

His stare is unsettling, I've never been one to be intimidated by others but something about this form sets me off-balance, those soft big blue eyes that haunt my thoughts are gone. His are sharp and an eery shade of red, cold and filled with distant amusement as he casts his eyes over the room. 

"Just what did you do to get the baka hikari so angry?" he sneers aloud casting his gaze straight on me now, stretching out his fingers as though he hasn't used them in a long time. I can feel my stomach stirring as he speaks, this is the thing responsible for all of the pain that Ryou has gone through in his life. 

I didn't realise Ryou was angry though... Why was he angry? I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. That he knows that he's wanted so that he won't run away again. I can feel anger growing as that cold stare rests on mine, that amused smirk curling across his lips and I want to strangle him.

He could have hurt Ryou. Did he hurt him? Where exactly did Ryou go?

"If you've hurt him.." I snarl out my eyes sharpening as that smirk never leaves his face. I can feel my features sharpening into the kind of stare that I've only ever bestowed on Pegasus and the Big Five. I take a step forwards standing up as straight as I can my eyes focused sharply upon the smirking spirit of the ring who stands before me.

I watch him as he casually strolls towards the window, traces of the rising moon catching upon his hair and illumininating it in shadows, catching upon his pale skin and casting dark shadows across his face. "You are in no position to be threatening me" he sneers aloud without bothering to cast a look at me as he peers vaguely out of the window, amusement creeping over face.

I stare at him for sometime falling into thought as he stares out the window. I barely hear him as he begins to speak again, " - case you were wondering Kaiba. He was wondering whether you thought he was that unstable..". I can't focus on what he's saying as I feel anger surging up through my blood.

Him. The one that caused Ryou so much pain throughout his entire life. The one that got him thrown into that hell-hole that they called a hospital. I can feel muttering escape my lips and do nothing to stop it, my fists clenching at my sides tightening and the skin turning white around my knuckles.

It surges through me. So much anger for this being infront of me, the parasite who wormed it's way into Ryou's mind and hurt him. So much pain... Then it hits. The entire ordeal yesterday.. Just why Ryou had been doubting his place here. It was him.. All him. He convinced him that he wasn't wanted here. He convinced him that I didn't care for him.. Just like he convinced him that he is useless and weak.

I can feel blind rage sweeping over me as I let out a condemning snarl of, "you!". My legs move of my own accord sweeping towards him as anger shakes through me, quivering in my hands. "You are the one that confused him yesterday, aren't you?" I growl out and he begins to laugh.

The kind of laughter that chills you right through to the bone, mirthful and so dark that it can barely be called laughter at all. Laughter is supposed to represent happiness isn't it? 

"I thought you were intelligent Kaiba?" he spouts off mockingly, plucking at the thin old t-shirt that he's wearing and wrinkling his nose in a sign of disgust. My anger continues to rise as he all but admits to being the one who convinced Ryou that he wasn't wanted. How could he be a part of Ryou? How could a part of you want to hurt you so badly...

That same laughter rolls up his throat again, drowning out all other sound and pounding in my ears. This mad-man.. How in Kami-sama's name could Ryou live with him as a part of himself? How could he put up with having that maniacs constant poisonous whispers infecting his thoughts?

".. For a genius you do catch on rather slow" he continues after silencing his laughter. His constant mockery.. I haven't faced this sort of ridicule in such a very long time. Unwanted memories threaten to escape as my stomach balls up tight. Angry.

I can't take it anymore. In one swift movement I've seized the collar of his t-shirt and hefted him off of the ground so I can look eye-to-eye with him, my head roaring as my chest pounds with sudden fury. But for the life of me I can't hit him.. I can't lay a hand on him, because I know that if I do it will hurt Ryou as well.

Otogi's words return to me sharply ringing through my mind,'I mean what I said Kaiba. Hurt him and you'll have me to deal with.' I never did wish to hurt him, I don't believe I ever could intentionally hurt him. I'm not entirely sure I could live with myself knowing that I'd hurt him at all, physically or mentally.

I can feel my throat tighten as the anger continues to swell inside of me, literally eating me up from the inside out. ".. If you've hurt him" I choke out again, my head swims as I fight to remain in control. If I hit him now then it will just hurt Ryou. I don't want to hurt Ryou, I can't hit him. Maybe I can reason with him.

The fact that he's speaking again regains my attention and I catch his words and the anger continues to swell, when he easily writhes out of my grasp and straightens his t-shirt he lifts his head sneering. ".. Look at you, you can't even lay a hand on me because of him. You won't touch me just in case it hurts your precious little Ryou." His voice is clearly mocking his eyes sharp and filled with the disgust that he's just expressed.

The disgust on his face however soon drops and is replaced with the familiar smirk he displayed earlier, tossing his head and his eyes sharpening as they focus upon me. The unnerving gleam in those cold red eyes make me want to recoil, there's something about them that is working it's way under my skin.

He saunters forwards, full of arrogant confidence his head held back and high as he registers me with what I can only describe as a triumphant smile. "I'm right aren't I? You won't even lay one little finger on me" he sneers as he pauses, barely inches from myself and I find myself unable to move, unable to think straight.

"You know Priest" he sneers again lazily, a domineering stare in place on his face as he leans closer somehow able to stare me directly in the eyes even though the distinct height difference is quite significant. A hand snakes up to grip the collar of my own shirt his eyes practically glowing as he drags my head forcibly down to his own level.

"I believe that you are completely defenceless against me."

The cold stare boring into me makes me realise that he is completely right. If I were to hurt this half of Ryou then he himself would get hurt, something that I wouldn't want to do even if Otogi had not threatened murder should it happen. I'm quite sure that Otogi would go through with his threats as well, he seems the type that wouldn't go around making empty threats.

I wince as his fingers rise up to casually press against the swollen bruised eye that was courtesy of Otogi himself. His smirk grows when I flinch away automatically, "jumpy jumpy Priest" he mutters aloud in a sing-song sort of voice. I can't even contain the snarl of frustration that rolls up my throat.

"Well Kaiba? I thought you were the big tough guy" he sneers leaning back to peer at me from an obscure angle his hand still clenched around the material of my collar. "What are you going to do?" he taunts drawing his head closer to my own, suddenly I'm only to aware of how close he really is.

He seems to have slid forwards without my noticing, his body is barely centimeters away from my own. With sudden ferocity he drags his spare hand up and slips it around the back of my head drawing me into a sudden fierce kiss that practically sent my mind into shutdown.

It was as if sparks had suddenly shot up behind my eyes as he hungrily launches his tirade against my mouth. A sharp pain in my lip is followed the coppery taste of blood entering my taste-buds. All to soon he pulls back to smirk at me, a drip of my own blood rolling down his chin as he licks his lips painting them a vivid crimson.

"It seems you still haven't lost your touch Priest" he hisses aloud as his tongue sweeps out to capture the drip of blood that was making it's escape down his chin. I suddenly notice just how close he managed to get through that one kiss, our bodies are almost melded together. 

His hands still haven't left their given places as he drags my head back towards his and once again I feel as if I'm at war. Both sides fighting for domination as he savours in the taste of my blood trickling into his mouth, the coppery taste painting both of our tongues a fierce red as his hand forcibly draws a grip into my hair.

Just when my eyes are beginning to see white spots he draws back again, this time his breathing is abit more laboured, crimson eyes filled with amusement as he runs his tongue over his lips, refreshing the vibrant shade of crimson that paints their surface. So bright it stands out violently against his skin. The colour of life itself, violent and beautiful in it's very shade.

Then he's back again, showering my skin and lips with violent hungry kisses. Biting, licking, bleeding.. Painting my skin red with that brilliant red. Every train of thought I had I can no longer comprehend, I'm far from logical thought as he takes complete control, arrogant and confident, eyes filled with that one stare of triumph.

I can barely comprehend that this 'person' is apart of Ryou, innocent little Ryou with his giant sad blue eyes. He was the calm, the cool while this 'person' is all shades of violence and passion. Red and black with the appearance of innocence. Innocence stolen from the real body.

He was literally the wolf in sheeps clothing.

His hand clutching my shirt releases and skitters away as I lose control of my thoughts, my mind shutting down as my body betrays me and melds to the wishes of this domineering wolf who has complete and utter control. For once in my life I've lost all power, I'm completely helpless and I don't know whether it's completely a bad thing.

His hands ghost up my skin, tauntingly jarring hard against the bruises which mar my skin, courtesy of Otogi's outburst. He seems to enjoy the winces I give when he does this and lifts his head to look me in the eye as I suddenly realise my shirt is long gone, landed in a neat puddle on the ground nearby.

I know any sense of willpower I had are long gone, as he somehow manages to maneuver us in the direction of the bed that Ryou's sleeping in a soft hiss in my ear of, "you disgust me" lingers in my mind. Only further confusing my thoughts as we land with a violent force on the matress, the sheets and quilt wrinkling beneath us as his mouth returns to capture my own, once again a battle of domination takes place and he remains the victor.

With a smirk he leans precariously over me, a body that is to thin to hold such power arching as he straddles my hips. With a smirk he hisses out, "I've won Priest".

His words ring in my eyes loud and clear as the meaning sinks in, I'm not going to argue. He may have won this battle, but he certainly wasn't going to win the war. The fluttering of material through the air alerts me that his shirt is now long gone, his eyes all but feral as he once again moves forwards to take my lips hostage in his own personal battle.

My eyes shoot open when he abruptly wrenches back, his face twisting from its amused power-crazed smirk to annoyance as though he has been interrupted. Ryou, my mind supplies this information surprisingly quickly considering it's previous failure to comprehend any and all thought.

My head is spinning on a twisted dizzy sort of high, like I'm on a constant carousel that is spinning out of my control. Fast, violent and everywhere brilliant crimson. Burning brilliantly bright I feel my eyes drift closed as he obviously disregards his interruption and continues his own vendetta. 

I've never believed particuarly in what Isis told me at battle city, it never meant much to me that perhaps I was the incarnate of some ancient High Priest who tried to take over the world. It seemed to far-fetched to believe, but something about having an ancient Egyptian Tomb Robber straddling me by the hips seems to be changing my mind.

His words seem much to familiar for some odd reason. But I don't care right now, his tongue is streaking crimson down my torso. So much blood, it's strange to think that all of that blood could have come from my lips, it's coppery taste still present on my tongue as he pins me down with strength that shouldn't have existed in Ryou's slender form.

But it isn't Ryou is it? My mind supplies rather victoriously. Such a wonderful time for my mind to decide to start working again, when I can't possibly think my way out of this as this 'person' is now working rather furiously at unbuttoning my pants. That anger, all of that anger is rushing through my veins, veiled by the sudden haze of disarray that has been set about by him. Throwing me away deep into confusion.

Was this how Ryou felt? Was he thrown into weakness and confusion by this strange mastermind who knew exactly how to get what he wanted, exactly how to confuse a person into a state where their brain won't function correctly. The sound of material ripping meets my ears and I find that frustrated with the resistance of my pants he has ripped them off.

Casting a smirk in my direction he casts the material away, it lands splayed over the bedend and his eyes capture mine. His fingers lazily toy with my boxers before removing them completely and tossing them the same was as my now ruined pants. My mind once again decides to fail me and I lose control as his tongue traces its way down my abdomen.

I can feel tightening as his mouth works skilfully and easily. I lose any control and rational thought that I had as I'm lost completely.

Yes, he has won.

******

Long Day - Matchbox 20.

It's sitting by the overcoat,  
the second shelf the note she wrote,  
That I can't bring myself to throw away.

And also reaches out for no-one else but you,  
cause you won't turn away,  
when no-one else is gone.

And I'm sorry about the attitude,  
I need to give when I'm with you.  
But no-one else will take this shit from me.

And I'm so terrified of no-one else but me,  
and I'm here all the time.  
I won't go away.

Yeah, and it's me.  
Yeah well I can't get myself to go away.  
It's me.  
And I can't get myself to go away.

Oh god, I shouldn't feel this way now.  
Reach down your hand into your pocket,  
pull out some hope for me.

It's been a long day,  
Alway seems that right when I hold onto your hand to stop it,  
just keep you trembling.  
It's been a long day,  
Always aint that right.

Well I'm surprised if you believe,  
in anything that comes from me,  
I didn't hear from you or someone else.

Your so set in life,   
when I lay awake,  
and aint to bad,  
that it gets away so fast.  
So what? So long..

Reach down your hand into your pocket,  
pull out some hope for me.

It's been a long day,  
Alway seems that right when I hold onto your hand to stop it,  
just keep you trembling.  
It's been a long day,  
Always aint that right.

Oh ain't that right.

It's me,  
Yeah Well I can't get myself to go away.  
Well it's me,  
Yeah well I can't get myself to go away.  
Oh god I shouldn't feel this way now.

Reach down your hand into your pocket,  
pull out some hope for me.

It's been a long day,  
Alway seems that right when I hold onto your hand to stop it,  
just keep you trembling.  
It's been a long day,  
Always aint that right.

Reach down your hand into your pocket,   
Yeah Reach down your hand into your pocket,  
It's been a long day, Always aint that right.

Reach down your hand into your pocket,   
Yeah Reach down your hand into your pocket,  
It's been a long day, Always aint that right.

Oh aint that right.  
Aint that right.  
Oh aint that right, right, right.


	11. The Horses

**Imaginary  
****Chapter Eleven: The Horses.**

**A/n: **Eeee Thankyou all you reviewers ^____^;; This was a very long time coming, especially considering how often I was updating. It isn't that long either @_@;; but the severe shortage of time can be blamed for that. So much to do and so little time to do it in, hey this even got priority over a tonne of science, art and tim homework. ^____^;; I'll put it off as long as I possibly can!

******

A slow laboured yawn escapes my lips as I rub blearily at my eyes. My movements laboured by sleep and a sudden exhaustion that I can't really place right now, my body is coated in a sheen of cold sweat and in the distance I can hear a shower running. My head is pounding and I can't really think straight right now.

All I know is that this has something to do with mou hitori no boku.

My head spins as I sit up, slowly and careful not to jar my head, a streak of red catching my attention as it trails down my arm. I wince and reach up to rub my head, my hair feels thick with sweat and in desperate need of washing. A grimace reaches my face as I carefully sit up and let out a soft groan as my muscles tense and strain.

_'So, you're awake then are you?' _

He sounds distinctly pleased about something, his usual confidence having been boosted by great amounts. I begin to regather my thoughts slowly, memories being patched together as my brain begins to function again. He had taken over, managed to get out of his soul room somehow and forced himself into control and.. Seto.

My eyes widen distinctly as I remember what had come next. He had taunted him, teased him and then... I shiver violently as I stare down at the bed, streaks of blood still present on the sullied sheets. The shower water dimly sounding in the background of my thoughts. Seto.

What would he think of him now? Did he know that it wasn't him, that it was mou hitori no boku..?

'_Of course he knew it was me.'_

He scoffs in return at me, I have the distinct impression that he is rolling his eyes. '_He kept on telling me to let you back into control didn't he? Though I do say he rather enjoyed himself in the end'_ he sneers back in response, amusement rolling off of his tone and I can hear him start to snicker to himself.

I feel as though my chest is slowly being hollowed out as a giant lump forms in my throat. What had he done... Would Seto even want to be in the same room as me anymore? 

The sound of shower water drums away before abruptly coming to a pause and I stare expectantly at the door. Curling up miserably into myself and embracing my knees against my chest, peering nervously over the folds of the blankets at the doorway which looms omenously in the background, dark and foreboding as my thoughts continue to wage war through my mind.

Would he throw me back to that hospital now? Now that he'd seen what mou hitori no boku was capable of? He was in danger himself, him and Mokuba to. He couldn't risk that for me... I can't expect him to make such a sacrifice.. A sacrifice of his own safety and his beloved little brothers as well.

A shiver rolls across my shoulders as I unvolunteerily begin to shake, the first tear rolling away down my cheek feels warm to the crisp morning air, it hits the bunched blankets before soaking through. My shoulders continue to shake, followed faithfully by my chest and my arms... I bury my head into the folds of blankets unable to face that doorway that could become the end of my stay here. I can't face him. How could I after what I've done?

No. What _he's_ done.. Not me. Him. 

A soft chuckle echoes in my ears, throughout my mind and ringing all to clearly inside. '_Baka hikari'_ he chides me with a snort of amusement and a sure roll of his eyes. '_You must realise now that we are bonded. Whether you like it or not, I am part of you and you are part of me.'_

His words are as close I suppose, as I will ever get to hearing that he accepts me. They are his way I guess of reassuring me, his own peculiar way of telling me that he will always be there, even if it isn't always the most comforting of thoughts. I feel a ghost of a hand resting on my shoulder and realise he has vacated the ring.

'_You will face the priest_' he states firmly without a doubt lingering inside his tone. "I can't" I whisper back to him aloud, knowing that he can hear me. He always does. '_You can and you will_' he replies sharply, a hint of annoyance stinging in his tone and the hand resting on my shoulder tenses. " - Demo.." I murmur back miserably but give up when a soft growl escapes his lips. '_Baka you will do what I say' _he snarls out and I sigh. "Hai" I murmur back softly and the hand on my shoulder relaxes before dissapearing completely with only a satisfied, '_good_'.

"Ryou..?".

His voice is hoarse, slightly scratchy as though he is in dire need of hydration. But it is unforgetable in my ears, the reality that he was most likely there while I was talking to him frightens me. I bury my head further into the nest of blankets that I've created and refuse to look up, I can't face him yet. 

"Ryou?" he persists, sounding slightly more urgent.. Was that concern? 

A lingering silence follows his latest attempt, I can picture his face. His eyebrows narrowed to create tiny wrinkles in the center of his forehead and those eyes of his focused all so intently upon the top of my head - the only part of me visible apart from my arms. "Ryou talk to me" he speaks up in an authoritive tone.

"Iie.." I grumble back. I can feel my cheeks grow hot at the stupidity in that statement, if I didn't want to talk to him why had I bothered to reply? A soft strange sound meets my ears catching my curiosity, unable to withold the intense surge of inquisitive need to find out what it is I peer carefully up between the folds of sheets and the tangle of silver streams that obscure my vision.

His eyes are shut over, his hand clenched around the bedpost, a towel wrapped securely around his middle and by all means it looks as though he is.. laughing? Indignation swells its way to the surface at the sight, what on earth was he laughing at? He had nothing to laugh at. Was I really that pathetic..?

'_Yes_' was the snide response from inside my head which caused my mouth to set and a small amount of irritation to rise in my eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" I speak up before I can stop myself, I really should find something good and large to gag myself with before I make an even bigger fool of myself then I already have.

'_I've got one suggestion for you..' _is the smug input from mou hitori no boku which causes my cheeks to flame up even more predominantly. I realise his eyes are on me and hurriedly bury my face back into the covers before he can see just how reminscent I've become of christmas lights. 

When that same soft laughter meets my ears again I can feel my cheeks growing even hotter. "Ryou look at me" comes the soft, much to amused sounding voice. "You're laughing at me" I grumble back with as much accusation in my tone as I can muster. I nearly jump when a careful tug on the blankets brings my burning cheeks into light and a warm set of fingers lift my chin carefully.

"I don't understand you" he speaks up with a hint of a smile threatening to escape onto his lips. I suppose it will take much more then some laughter to bring back years of lost smiles and actually reveal happiness to the hardheaded business prodigee. "I don't understand _you_" I mutter in response as mou hitori no boku snickers inside his soul room, not bothering to put up a block.

"How can you even stand to be near me? After.. that?" I dare to lift my eyes to his face, his eyes are dull with thought, fixed solemnly upon me. 

"I don't know" he speaks aloud finally, deliberately. "All I know Ryou, is that you are one of the few people who I want to be around. One of a very, very select minority". His eyes search out my own and hold them with a ferocity that is surreal to my own way of thinking.

"Whether you are the host of a deranged ancient spirit or not. I want to be around you" he speaks up finally as though this were all that was needed to be said and it seemed that it was. A finality in his tone that makes me think that he is a whole lot stronger then I could ever dream of being and maybe thats why I depend so much on him already.

He is strong where I am weak and he is weak where I am strong. Like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together but would not join with anything else. I guess I should really look into finding some different analogies. 

He seats himself without another word behind me, the mattress sinking down towards him and I feel his fingers absently toying with the tips of my hair. "You're a strange boy Ryou Bakura" he speaks up absently, as though deep in thought. I turn my head to find his forehead is creased, his lips not quite forming a smile and his blue eyes long lost in his own private analysis.

I suppose that is one of his faults. He tends to over-analyse everything. I stare at him for some time as he amuses himself absently with the ends of my hair before I realise that he is now looking at me, with the same kind of stare that Sensei used to give me when I'd drifted off in class and he'd asked me a question.

He snorts aloud and rolls his eyes, "you're a dreamer" he sneers half-heartedly before rising to his feet again. "Are you going to have a shower or not?" he speaks up, restating his question and I nod in response. 

"Hai" I reply before rising from amidst the blood-streaked, sullied blankets, pleased to find that I am still wearing boxers and pass him by to return to my thoughts as I move. 

Sleepily trudging across the soft plush carpet I couldn't help the small smile that crawled across my face. He wasn't going to send me away. Despite the dangers that mou hitori no boku presented to him and possibly even Mokuba, he still wasn't going to give up on me. My smile grows as I pause to snatch one of the thick fluffy towels from the linen cupboard and continue to the shower.

I snap the door shut behind me and amble towards the shower wrenching the water on with a jar of the handle and shedding the pair of boxers, testing the water before stepping under the jets of heat.

The water pounds against my back, filling my hair and washing away dried sweat. 

I feel suddenly elated as the oil is bled away from my hair and my skin sheds its sheen of sweat. Despite all that had happened in the last couple of days, I have found someone that will accept me.. Even with mou hitori no boku and my growing collection of insecurities.

I guess thats what I've wanted all along. Ever since that day when I recieved the Sennen Ring from 'tou-san. I never thought that I would find anyone who would understand me, or even want to understand me, least of all did I think that all those years ago when we were still in high school that it would be Seto Kaiba that would bring this to me.

It makes me want to laugh to think of how different I see him now to how I say him then, I used to think that he had spent to much time with his machines and with his money and forgotten how to be polite to other people. But I guess everybody has a hidden side to them that they don't allow others to see.

**The Horses - Darryl Braithwaite**

_We will fly way up high where the cold wind blows   
Or in the sun laughing having fun   
With all the people that she knows _

_And if the situation should keep us separated   
You know the world won't fall apart   
And you will free the beautiful bird   
That's caught inside your heart _

_Can't you hear her oh she cries so loud   
Casts her wild note over water and cloud _

_That's the way it's gonna be little darlin'   
We'll go riding on the horses yeah yeah   
Way up in the sky little darlin'   
And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up_

_You will grow and until you go   
I'll be right there by your side   
And even then whisper the wind   
And she will carry up your ride   
I hear all the people of the world   
In one bird's lonely cry   
See them trying every way they know how   
To make their spirit fly _

_Can't you see him he's down on the ground   
He has a broken wing looking all around _

_That's the way it's gonna be little darlin'   
You'll go riding on the horses yeah yeah   
Way up in the sky little darlin'   
And if you fall I'll pick you up, pick you up. _


End file.
